You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…
by csivegasrocks
Summary: GSR AU. Sara is a hero, but being a hero isn't always a good thing. Gil has Sara in protective custody? Crime, investigation, and yes, there is a good chance of sweet smut  Rating M Pls Read, Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

Chapter 1:

"I knew it from the moment you pretended to wipe the chalk dust from my face" Grissom said quietly to the brunette sitting comfortably against him on his overstuffed leather sofa.

"Was I that obvious?" she replied.

"Well dear, yes" he said, "I have to tell you that I've always known that I had deep feelings for you. I just thought that things changed after you moved here."

Sara smiled at him. She thought this had been the case, but he would never admit it before today.

"Surely you don't think I would move all the way to Vegas just for a job?" she said, "I was doing fine where I was!"

"I know." he agreed, "You were doing more than fine! I just thought that after Holly died, and all of the changes started happening, that the playing field had changed."

"It had," she agreed. "But if you had followed the evidence, you would have known!"

"Sara, are you still recording everything I say?" they both chuckled.

"This has been quite a day," she sighed.

"Absolutely" he agreed, "One of the worst and then best days ever."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

It was only a few hours ago that they had been on a crime scene together. A robbery. On the surface, it seemed simple, so Grissom had assigned the job to Sara as a solo job. But it had quickly changed.

"Grissom," he said gruffly into the phone.

"Gil its Brass" said Jim. His voice was very serious.

"What's up Jim?" he replied.

"We got a problem," Brass answered. "Sara's being held hostage at the Quick Stop. Apparently the robber came back, shot the uniform and is now threatening to kill Sara and his other hostages too if he isn't given safe passage to Mexico."

"I'll be right there," Griss answered as he snapped the phone shut.

He didn't remember the route he took to get to the Quick Stop, but he was there in no time. Grissom didn't often use the police lights, but this time, the lights and the siren were used liberally. He found Brass and was brought up to speed by the investigator.

"How's Sara?" Grissom asked.

"You know, she's tough. She'll be fine. We just need to get her out of there before he does something stupid," Brass stated, clearly making things sound better for Grissom's sake.

Brass, not usually one to beat around the bush, knew about Grissom's feelings for Sara. He also knew about Sara's feelings for Grissom. He'd given Grissom several kicks to try and get him to act on his feelings, but Grissom was stubborn and in denial about his relationship with Sara. Brass often thought his best friend could have a form of Aspersers syndrome because he was always so socially awkward. But over the past two years, Brass had seen him get better. He attributed much of Grissom's improvement to Sara. He never worried about them finding each other. With patience, he knew that it would work out. Fate. True Love. It was just meant to be.

But now he was worried.

They walked to the police barricade and tried to see what was happening inside the store. Sara was clearly talking to the robber. They could see two other women inside the store. They were both crying.

"She just asked the robber to let the other hostages go and keep her," Grissom said to Brass.

"You are telepathic now?" Brass asked, sarcastically.

"I read lips." Grissom reminded him.

"Let's find the negotiator," said Brass as he moved forward to the crime scene.

They found the negotiator, Erica Lundy, and introduced themselves. She explained that she was in the process of trying to make contact, but that the perp was refusing to answer the phone.

Gil appeared to be focused solely on the store.

He looked at Brass and solemnly told him "She's trying to get him to release the other hostages and just keep her!"

Erica looked at the two men, puzzled.

"This CSI can read lips," Brass explained to Erica, "He just read that his CSI, the hostage, is saying that she wanted him to let the other two hostages go."

"Is she able to protect herself?" Erica asked Jim and Gil.

"She's more than capable," Brass answered.

"Let's go with her idea then," Erica answered as she grabbed the megaphone from the cop's hand.

"Spencer" she said with a firm tone in her voice "Pick up the phone and let's talk."

She tried the number again, this time, a woman picked up the line.

"Sidle," Sara responded.

"Sidle, are you the CSI?" Erica asked.

"Affirmative," Sara replied.

"Are you ok?" Erica asked her.

"Affirmative," she replied again. Erica could hear the stress in her voice.

"Can you ask Spencer a question for me?" Erica asked.

"I'll check," Sara answered. Erica heard Sara speaking to the robber. "Spencer, the police want to know if I can speak for you?" Erica could tell that Spencer was getting agitated. She had been doing this work for long enough to know the warning signs.

Sara came back to the phone. "He said he wants a chopper to take him to Mexico and $500,000.00 cash within two hours or else…"

"Sara, did you just ask Spencer to let the other two hostages go?" Erica asked quietly.

"Affirmative" Sara replied. She tried to conceal the confusion in her voice.

"Your friend, Grissom, is here" Erica replied, "and he read your lips! Do you think you can try again to get the hostages out?"

"Affirmative" Sara replied.

Catherine stepped up behind the trio. Her face showed the concern she had for Sara and her situation.

"Anything we can do to help?" she asked Brass and Grissom.

"Not yet" said Brass. "Looks like Sara has everything under control."

As if on cue, the four of them looked at the door of the convenience store. A bell sounded and the door opened. The police had their guns drawn and were ready to take any action necessary, but when they realized what was happening, they lowered their weapons.

The two women were coming out of the store.

A round of applause rose from the group of spectators that had accumulated behind the crime scene tape. Some of the reporters joined in.

The women were quickly escorted to a waiting ambulance and rushed to Desert Palms for medical attention.

"Cath," Grissom said, "Go to Desert Palms and process those two witnesses!'

"I'll call you the minute I get any news," she said and jumped into the waiting Denali.

"Ok," Erica spoke quietly, "Let's get your CSI out of there!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

Chapter 2

Erica, Grissom and Brass had positioned themselves behind the police line, but within sight of the store. Grissom was trying his best to keep Sara in his line of sight as much as possible. He would relay to Erica and Jim anything he could see Sara say to her captor.

Erica called the phone number again, this time, Spencer picked up.

Unbeknownst to Spencer, when he turned to pick up the phone, Grissom saw Sara pick something up from one of the shelves.

"Hot Sauce," she mouthed.

Griss smiled and relayed this message to Brass.

"That's my cookie!" Jim smiled. He knew she was a strong, confident, well-trained CSI and that if anyone could get out of there, she would.

"Spencer," Erica began, "I know why you are upset! I'd be upset too! But let's not go any further than we need to here!"

Spencer replied, "There's no way you can know what I feel bitch!"

"Now don't hang up on me Spencer," Erica calmly stated. "I can help you, but you have to let me help you!"

"OK you can help me!" he said, "Help me get a chopper and the money. When I get to Mexico, I'll let this cop go!"

"Spencer," Erica explained patiently, "You have already killed a cop. The hostage is not a cop.. she's a scientist. She was only processing the scene of the crime. She hasn't done anything to hurt you! No one else needs to get hurt!"

"I don't care," Spencer yelled into the phone. "She had a gun, she has LVPD jacket on, she's a cop in my book!"

"Ok, I agree that she does work for the LVPD, but honest, Spencer, she's not a cop and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you!"

"Are you going to get me that money or not?" Spencer yelled into the phone.

"We are working on it right now" Erica explained, "we just need some time!"

"You have an hour or she's dead!" he yelled as he slammed down the phone.

"That didn't sound so good!" Jim said.

Erica looked back at the two men. She seemed to be worried, but didn't want to let them know that she had some concerns. She had assessed that both of these men had more than a passing concern for the hostage and she didn't want them to be more worried than they were already.

"He's not being very cooperative is he?" she asked.

"No, he's not," said Jim, "But I can certainly send enough uniforms in there to help him cooperate if that is what it's going to take!"

"No," Erica replied, "Not yet!" She stopped and appeared to be thinking for a moment. "Let's talk to the SWAT commander and see what his thoughts are."

They found the SWAT Leader at the Command Center. Commander West was reviewing the maps of the store and the area with his team. Erica introduced herself and the two men.

"I've been in contact with the perp and the hostage," Erica advised him, "The perp is not being cooperative with us right now. But the hostage appears to have armed herself with some hot sauce in a glass bottle."

"Smart woman!" Commander West smiled at Sara's resourcefulness.

There was a small commotion behind them when Brass and Grissom looked up to see Nick and Greg running towards the scene, visibly shaken by what they were witnessing.

"Let me get in there," demanded Nick. "I won't see this go on any further!" Greg, right behind him, was in full agreement.

"Griss, we can't just stand here and watch this!" Greg shouted.

Clearly, Spencer was distracted by the sudden commotion in the crowd. He looked away from his hostage for just a second, but it was just long enough for Sara to take her opportunity to act.

Spencer was shocked when he suddenly felt a horrible pain begin in his eyes. Sara had taken the chance to use the only weapon she had to even the playing field.

He cried out "Bitch!" and started to reach for his eyes to wipe them clean. Sara took no reaction time at all to grab the gun in his other hand.

They all stood stunned at Sara's brave maneuver, praying that she would succeed.

For that moment, the world seemed to stand still.

Sara, on the other hand, knew that she had to give all of her attention to the desperate situation she was now facing. Spencer had his hand on the gun, as did Sara. They struggled for what seemed an eternity until a shot rang out.

Grissom, Brass, Nick, and Greg froze.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Do you like the story so far? Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

CHAPTER 3:

Another shot sounded.

The four men all ducked for cover, three quickly drawing their side arms to prepare for a fight. Grissom, unarmed as usual, quickly stood up to rush towards the scene. Brass and Nick, pulled him back to the cover of the SWAT vehicle.

"Stop" shouted Erica, as Grissom was brought back to the ground by his friends. "Let SWAT do their job!"

The SWAT Commander rallied his men. "Shots fired!" he yelled. "Suspect armed and dangerous and has already killed a police officer! Assume your positions!"

As the SWAT team approached the store, they saw Spencer crumble to the ground.

"Code 4," yelled Sara.

It seemed as though a collective sigh of relief went through the crowd.

Sara ran, limping slightly, towards the first armed SWAT officer near the door, collapsing in his arms.

A round of applause broke out from the crowd that had assembled. Certainly they were all happy to see the hero of the day get out alive.

Grissom, assessing that it was now ok to stand up and run to the scene, jumped up and sprinted to Sara's side, grabbing her from the arms of the officer.

"Sara," he asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Griss" she replied, tears in her eyes, "I thought I was dead!" she cried. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She wrapped her arms around him as if she was afraid he would disappear. She tried to hold back the tears, but they came hard and heavy.

"Sh…. Sara…. Its ok….. I've got you now!" he consoled her, trying to take the fear of the last few hours from her.

And suddenly the gravity of what she just said struck him like a lightening bolt. She cared for him. Truly. More than a mentor and mentee, more than a boss and employee, more than a friend. She was telling him that her fear had been that she would never see him again. Could this be?

He had always imagined that the flirting between them had been more than innocent, but couldn't reconcile the Sara he had met in San Francisco to the woman he had been working with these past three years.

After all, there were so many years between them. How could such a young vibrant woman have feelings for such an old man? Surely she had hundreds of choices of younger men. But here she was, in his arms, taking comfort from him and confessing that she would have missed him. HIM.

Brass, Nick and Greg quickly joined them. Erica was right behind. Grissom reluctantly released Sara from his grasped, allowing each of their friends to embrace her. Greg, Nick, and Brass each told her how proud they were of her and how glad they were that she was safe.

Erica, however, stood back and cleared her throat. "Gentlemen, clearly we are all happy that Sara is out of danger, however it would be a great time for her to get in the ambulance and go Desert Palms."

"Why in the world would she need to go to the hospital?" Greg asked.

"Check out her foot!" Erica replied.

They all looked down at Sara's feet. Blood was pooling under her right foot. Grissom quickly scooped Sara up and moved her to the waiting paramedic.

As he was quickly moving her to the ambulance, he whispered to her, "I will stay with you, don't worry."

He tossed his keys to Greg and said, "I'm going with her, take my Denali."

Clearly relieved, she sniffed and replied, "Thank you Griss."

As she was taken from his arms and put on the stretcher, she complained about feeling light headed. The paramedic told her that this was normal with the blood loss and that she shouldn't worry. They loaded her into the ambulance, Griss right beside her, and headed off, sirens wailing.

As she lost consciousness, he could have sworn he heard her say," I love you."

His heart soared.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Back at the Quick Stop, Greg and Nick began processing the scene, as Spencer was being loaded onto a gurney.

"Damn bitch," he swore, continuing to paw at his eyes. He had been shot in the shoulder by the second bullet, but the greatest pain appeared to still be in his eye.

Greg looked over and grinned, "You picked the wrong CSI to mess with!" he said to the young man.

Spencer, not appearing amused, looked at Nick and Greg, eyes full of hatred, and replied "I'll get her for that!"

"Nah man," said Nick, "You will be going somewhere that will take up all of your free time!"

With that, the gurney was loaded into the ambulance, and the vehicle began its journey to Desert Palms.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Do you like the story so far? Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

CHAPTER 4:

Brass made a quick call to Catherine as he jumped in his cruiser. "Catherine, Sara and Grissom are on their way to the hospital. Sara's been shot, but she should be ok." Catherine, relieved to hear that Sara was ok, let Brass know she would meet the ambulance at the ER and keep him up to date with the progress.

They agreed it would be best to have Sara processed by her friend rather than a stranger.

Catherine sighed. There have been way too many close calls here lately. First Nick, then Sara's run in with Adam Trent. "But we've been lucky" she whispered under her breath. "We are all still here!"

The ambulance pulled up to the big back doors of the hospital. The paramedics began their process of getting the gurney out of the vehicle and moving the patient into a room. Grissom never left Sara's side, holding her hand the entire time. Catherine smiled. She knew that look. He was a man possessed and he was not going to leave her for a moment!

"Gil," she said, "How's she doing?"

"She lost consciousness on the way here" Grissom responded to the inquiry from his old friend. "Her vitals are strong though. Once they get the bullet out, she should be fine."

Catherine hugged Grissom and focused her attention on Sara. She pushed the hair back out of her face and quietly whispered, "That's my girl!" and chuckled. "Brass told me she took out the perp with a bottle of hot sauce?"

Catherine was clearly proud of Sara's actions. Though they had started off rough, they had ended up being good friends and respected each other's ability to stay at the top of the heap in a man's world. Both were strong, fiercely independent, and very good at what they did.

Catherine's phone rang. She answered it "Willows." She smiled as she spoke to the voice on the other end of the line. "Ok, yes she's here already. Yes he is with her. Yes I saw that. OK We'll see you shortly."

"Brass" she announced to Grissom. "He's on his way with Greg and Nick. They finished processing the scene and are on their way here to process Spencer."

"OK" Grissom responded, "I'll stay here with Sara and you go ahead and see if they need any help."

Catherine reached up and hugged Grissom.

Grissom, uncomfortable as always with displays of affection, looked at her puzzled. "What was that for?" he asked.

"No reason" said Catherine, grinning as she walked away. He's finally pulled his head out of his microscope, she thought as she made her way to the back entrance of the ER.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

After Sara had been moved from a gurney to a hospital bed, Grissom sat beside her, still holding her hand. She had come to, briefly, but had been sedated to help with pain management until the doctor could get her to the OR. When asked who was her next of kin, Griss quietly replied that he would be the responsible party since she had no living family. As a matter of course, Sara had signed a medical power of attorney to Grissom, as her supervisor, when it came to Brass' attention that she had no next of kin. Grissom had tried to not read too much into this, but now he was seeing the signs he should have seen all along.

A slight tap on the door drew his mind back to the real world from his thoughts. Jim Brass entered the room.

"What's the news?" he asked Grissom.

"Its looking pretty good right now" he informed his old friend, "the bullet is lodged in her foot but should be easy to get out. The Doctor is preparing right now."

"That's great news!" Brass said. "And your staying here with her?"

"Yes, she's my responsibility," Grissom solemnly replied.

"You and I both know that's not the whole truth, Gil" Brass said quietly. "My friend, I have seen it in both of your faces, and I saw it again today, you need to make it happen. Stop being an ass!"

"Hey Jim, make sure you don't hold anything back there buddy," Grissom responded with a raised eyebrow and a great deal of sarcasm.

"I'm going to tell you something and if you say I told you, remember I can make your body disappear," Brass almost whispered to his old friend. "She loves you. She has told me so. But she's waiting for you to decide." There was a long, silent pause. "Don't wait too long!" Brass said as he walked out. "Call me when she's out of surgery," he added as he closed the door.

"I won't wait any longer," Grissom promised himself, "I won't!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Nick, Greg and Catherine came to find Grissom while Sara was in surgery. They were upbeat, having heard that Sara's surgery would be simple and quick. Within an hour, she was back in the room. The Doctor explained that the bullet was easy to get out of the bone, and handed the bullet, in a bindle, to Catherine, who had asked him to retrieve the bullet as evidence.

Grissom was told that Sara would be kept overnight for observation and that if everything went well, she would be released the next day. Grissom thanked him for his efforts, shook his hand, and then returned to Sara's bedside to wait for her to come out of the anesthesia.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he looked at Catherine and said, "Can you please check on Spencer?"

"Sure," she replied, knowing he wanted to be alone with Sara. "Boys, take this bullet back to the office with the stuff you gathered at the store and log it in. We'll call you as soon as there is any change."

Greg and Nick both followed directions, taking a last look at Sara and sending her their best wishes through Grissom. Grissom promised to call the minute Sara was coherent enough to speak to them by phone.

Suddenly the room was quiet. Grissom stood up and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Sara's hand. Tenderly, he kissed the back of her hand, then each finger, then cupped her hand between his two larger hands.

She stirred. When she opened her eyes, she realized that Grissom was sitting beside her with his hands wrapped around hers, head on chest, sound asleep. She smiled. Her movement woke him up.

"Sara" he said. Oh how she loved when he said her name.

"You're here. That can't be good," she said. They both laughed. She had told him exactly those words when he came to counsel her after her DUI. It was one of the first times when they had begun rebuilding their friendship. The first time they began to trust again.

"Sara," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she replied, "You couldn't have known that Spencer was going to come back to the Quick Stop."

"No, dear" he replied. He paused. Then suddenly the emotions that he had been trying to conceal for years were revealed. He began to speak quietly and thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry that I have hid my feelings for you. I'm not hiding it any more."

Suddenly, the realization that he had just laid his feelings out on the table hit him. Not one to ever admit anything personal to anyone, not even his mother, Grissom was shocked with how honest he had just been. But, he thought, it felt good.

Sara looked puzzled. "Griss, it must have been the anesthesia, but could you repeat what you just said? I could have sworn you said…"

"I'm in love you with Sara. I have been for some time," he shook his head, smiling at her, "but it took almost loosing you to realize that I was an ass for not doing something about it."

Sara sat there, dumbfounded. She had wanted this for so long, yet now there he was admitting his love, and it seemed so unreal.

"I'm an old fool,' he reluctantly admitted, "But if you will have me, I want to give "us" a try."

Sara chuckled, and with a twinkle in her eye, looked at him and slowly said, "I'm not sure what to do about "this"".

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Keep me going, let me know what you think! And give me any ideas of things you'd like to see! Yes, I know this is a little OOC for Grissom, but I'm exploring another side of the character and I'll try to keep him as true to character as possible, outside of his relationship with Sara. Let's see where it goes! -J


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

CHAPTER 5:

Back in the surgical suite, Spencer McAllister was being prepared to be wheeled in to surgery. His eyes had finally been cleared of the hot sauce, but his shoulder was still a big mess. Spencer had taken the bullet from Sara's gun in his shoulder, shattering the bone. While his injuries were not life-threatening, the surgeon was concerned about being able to rebuild the shoulder and give him back his mobility.

Catherine had been down to his room to collect the physical evidence, but had been turned away just shortly after arriving.

Spencer, not quite under the power of the anesthetic, had been making threats towards any CSI or LVPD within his sight. His threats included specific statements about Sara. None of them were too kind.

"I'll get that bitch!" he yelled. "Look what she did to me!"

He wasn't getting a whole lot of sympathy.

Sara was a hero. Her photo had been all over the news and the in the papers. Her ability to get the two hostages released, and her resourcefulness of using the hot sauce to subdue the kidnapper had captured the imaginations of people across the country. Even CNN had reporters in place.

"I let the hostages go!" he continued, speaking to no one in particular, "She shouldn't have done me like that!"

Catherine took some notes regarding Spencer's statements and made a mental note to get that info back to Brass so that the appropriate protection could be given to Sara.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Grissom had gone down to the gift shop and bought a portable scrabble board and a dozen roses. When got back to the room, Sara's doctor was checking up on her.

"Just checking in on our hero!" he told Grissom as he entered the room.

"Hero?" said Grissom and Sara in unison.

"Here, let me show you," replied Dr. Griffin. He turned on the television, changing the channel to Headline News, and increasing the volume so they could hear.

"Right after the break," said the announcer, "we'll take you to a story in Las Vegas Nevada to show you how hot sauce is not just for tacos any more!" A commercial began.

Sara and Griss looked at each other, puzzled.

"You mean I made the national news?" she asked Dr Griffin.

"Yes you most certainly did! And our switchboard is lighting up with people who want to talk to you!" Dr Griffin informed them.

"This is unreal!" Sara exclaimed. "Its no big deal. I did what anyone in the same position would have done."

"No dear" Grissom replied, "You showed a great deal of resourcefulness and bravery. We are all very proud of you!"

Sara was shocked. She never imagined herself to be a hero!

Doctor Griffin took a check of Sara's vitals and shook his head. "Sara, I know you are anxious to get out of here, but I'm afraid that I can't let you leave here today to go home by yourself! But with all of the press around here, I'm afraid that I need to make some kind of arrangement to get you away from here."

"Doctor, I'm certain that I can take care of myself! I've had crutches before and managed fine!" she replied.

"I'm sure that's true," Dr. Griffin replied, "But this is not a break or a sprain and you will not be able to put any weight on it for about ten days." He assessed her grim face. She was determined, for sure. "You are going to need some help until you can put a little weight on that foot."

Sara looked upset.

"What about a nurse?" Grissom asked.

"That's a possibility," said Dr Griffin, "But we wouldn't be able to get one until Tuesday and I'm truly concerned that I won't be able to keep the press away. They've been trying everything to get up here and get Sara's story."

Sara chuckled. "Seriously?" She was amazed at how much attention her situation was getting.

"I know what to do!" Grissom suddenly burst out. "What if I took care of her? Would you release her to my care?"

"I suppose that would work until we could get a nurse to come by." Dr Griffin replied.

"Dr.," Grissom inquired, "can you leave us alone for a few moments?"

"Sure, I'll be back after rounds. I only have three more patients to see," closing the door behind him as he left.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I have a place we can go. Its private and no one knows about it."

"Oh you do, do you?" she said. Puzzled. He is truly a man of mystery, she thought to herself.

Was she wrong, or were his eyes sparkling?

"I just need a few hours to get it ready," he said, sounding excited. "I can take you to the townhouse, get Greg to sit with you until I can get the place ready, and then come back and get you."

"Griss, I'm not sure," she said, "this is all happening so fast!" She paused. "I know how I feel about you, but this is the first time you have really opened up to me. I just don't know if I can trust you to not run away when I need you."

"Trust me," he reached for her hand and held it to his heart, "I'm not going anywhere without you. Seeing you being held hostage scared me beyond any fear I have ever had. If I thought you would say yes, I'd ask you to marry me today. I've been a fool not realizing that "this" was right and I'm damned if I am going to let any more time go by without you by my side."

She was shocked. His honesty was touching and scary at the same time. The sincerity with which he spoke was intense. But in a good way. She loved the feeling of his steel blue eyes searching hers for agreement.

"OK," she replied, "One step at a time. Let's see how this goes."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to find Dr Griffin and let him know our plan."

Well, she thought to herself, this has been quite a day!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Suggestions? Comments? Please send them on by clicking that little blue button down there! If you have never commented, why not try now? It means the world to us writers to know what you are thinking about our work!


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

Chapter 6

"This has been quite a day," she sighed.

"Absolutely" he agreed, "One of the worst and then best days ever."

Grissom was sitting comfortably, with Sara leaning against him on his overstuffed leather sofa. Her right foot was in a big cast and was elevated by the arm of the couch.

They had been in the townhouse for less than 30 minutes when Greg rang the doorbell. Assessing their proximity to each other, Griss grabbed a pillow and put it under her head so she could stretch out. "Let's not start any rumors quite yet" he said to her.

"Just a second Greg," he yelled to the door. As he got halfway to the door, his phone rang. He stooped to pick it up as he approached the door.

"Grissom," he growled.

"Its Greg," said the voice at the other end of the line. "Man Griss, I can't even get into your parking lot!" he declared, just as Grissom opened his door. Flashbulbs went off in his eyes and he heard a roar of questions as he slammed the door shut. "Greg," he said, "Where are you?"

"I'm around the corner at the Starbucks," he replied. "I can't get into the parking lot because of all the press parked outside!"

Grissom was stunned. How had they found them so quickly? What was the fascination? "Ok Greg, here's what I need you to do!" he rattled off some quick directions to get Greg in through the back entrance of the complex and to the door in the basement. Greg said he'd be there in a few moments.

Grissom walked back over to the sofa, finding Sara had gotten herself comfortable and had fallen asleep. He laughed to himself. Finally, she's getting some rest. Rabbit holes and all, he knew she didn't sleep very much. Gently, he picked her up and moved her through into his bedroom. She looked tiny in his big king-sized bed. Like a small angel, he thought to himself.

His reverie was interrupted by a knock on the basement door.

He tucked her into the blankets, ensuring her foot was still propped up, and worked his way down to the basement to allow Greg in.

"Wow," Greg commented, that's quite a paparazzi you guys have there!"

"I'm calling Brass right now to get them off the property," Grissom replied. "I know they all want to talk to Sara, but right now, she needs to rest."

"Speaking of Sara," Greg began, "Where is she?"

"Bedroom," replied Grissom. "Second door on the right at the top of the stairs. But right now, she's finally asleep."

"Great news," Greg says, happy that Grissom appears to have everything under control. He thought to himself, I'm glad he's here for her. She deserves to be happy. Even if it's not with me, it's ok if its with Grissom.

"So what's the plan?" Greg asked.

Grissom informed Greg that he was on his way to his "friend's" place to make room for Sara to rest and recover for a few days before facing the press. Greg agreed that sounded good, and inquired where this friend's place was.

"I'm not telling anyone right now Greg."

"Hey," Greg complained, "She's my friend too!"

"I understand that Greg, and I would never come between the two of you and your friendship, but as you can see, the paparazzi can find almost anyone, anywhere, so just for now, I need this to be a secret."

Greg smiled, knowingly.

Oh boy, here it comes, thought Grissom.

"On one condition," Greg said boldly.

"What's that?" asked Grissom.

"You promise not to break her heart again." Greg was very serious.

Grissom tried his best to look puzzled, but failed, miserably.

"Greg, " he began, using that fatherly tone he so often used when correcting his team, "What ARE you talking about?"

"I know. I see it. I don't think anyone else does, but I do," Greg replied.

"Enlighten me, Mr. Sanders, on what it is that you see?" Grissom replied.

"Love," was Greg's only reply.

Grissom smiled. He couldn't blame Greg for being so clever. He was a smart, well-educated, and very good friend of Sara.

"Greg, I expect you to keep this to yourself," Grissom said. Well, only half admitting that Greg was right was a big step for him. "We have not discussed how to handle this with work and all, so I need you to keep your suspicions to yourself for now ok?"

Greg grinned from ear to ear.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Grissom asked.

"You got it!" said Greg, "But I get to be the best man ok?"

Grissom shook his head. "Greg, you are impossible!"

Greg, still grinning, "I know it, you know it and that's why you guys love me so much! Well that and the great hair!"

Greg plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the television to MTV. Grissom shook his head and said "I'll call you in about an hour. She needs to take her medicine in two hours, so don't fall asleep ok?"

"You got it bugman!" relied Greg as Grissom picked up his phone and began to dial Brass.

"Jim, you have to do something, the press is all over my front lawn and the neighbors are going to go crazy!"

Brass agreed that he would be able to get the press away from the townhouse. Grissom explained to Brass that Greg was watching over Sara while he went to secure a haven for her to recuperate. Brass agreed that was a great idea and asked what else he could do to help?

"Nothing right now Jim, but thanks for asking." Grissom replied. "I'm taking her to Jacob's house and we'll stay there for a week. Can you make some excuse to Ecklie?"

"Excellent idea! I will talk to the under sheriff and get it all cleared." Brass said. "Let me know when you get there and I'll put a UC at the door for a couple of days," he suggested.

Brass was the only friend who was privileged to know about Jacob's house. While it was technically now Grissom's house, they both still referred to it by the name of the previous owner.

"Sounds great, but please, get these people away from my home!" Grissom implored him.

"No problem Gil," he replied, "I'll call Greg and let him know when the coast is clear."

Grissom updated Greg on the situation and then headed out.

He knew he would need to make two brief stops, one for groceries and one for clean bedding and towels.

He picked up the phone and dialed Catherine's number.

"Willows" she answered.

"Hey Catherine, how's it going?" he asked.

"Gil, everything is fine, but how is Sara?" she asked "I tried to get to her room to see her but they told me she had been released already!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but we had to make a quick break because the press was everywhere!" he apologized.

"I noticed!" she said, "They were even trying to get to Spencer."

"How did his surgery come out?" asked Grissom.

"He'll live," replied Catherine. "But we were not able to get much trace off of him. I think we have plenty of evidence without it though. They are keeping him for a few days, but he has a guard 24-7 so he won't be going anywhere near the press!"

"I agree," he said, sounding tired. "Cath, I need you to run the shift for a few days." She smiled to herself. She knew from her previous observations that he had been bitten, hard. "Sure Gil, anything for you and Sara," she replied.

"I'm going to take her somewhere that the press can't get to her for a while so she can recover."

So that's what you kids are calling it now, she thought to herself.

"OK Gil, just call me and let me know if you need anything," she hesitated, "What about Ecklie?"

"Brass is taking care of that. Suffice it to say, I have more than enough vacation time to make up for a few days off."

"A few months, you mean?" She chuckled. "What can I do to help you?"

"Can you go by Sara's and get her some clothes. Enough for a few days. Perhaps any toiletries she might need?"

"Sure I can. Is there still a spare key in your desk drawer?" she inquired.

"Yes, right beside yours," he replied. "Just take it to the office and I'll have Brass bring it by later on."

"Sure thing Gil, just take care of our girl." A pregnant pause later, she added "And don't hurt her any more."

"Thanks and keep in touch," he said as clicked off the phone.

He stopped in front of the grocery store, parked and went in to gather enough supplies for two for a few days. Not really knowing what she liked, he bought a bit of everything and some fresh cut roses to put in a vase near the bed.

Once he had that task completed, he stopped by a local department store and bought bed sheets, blankets, pillows and a soft faux-down comforter. He then added several towels and washcloths to the pile. As he checked out, he went through his mental checklist and decided that he had everything he needed.

He drove to the foothills of the city, and up the road to a private driveway. He entered the code at the gate and pulled up to a beautiful wood framed home. One story. Well-manicured lawn and beautiful trees around the lot made it look like it belonged in a fairy tale. He could see the back porch from the driveway and made a note to himself to clean out the Jacuzzi so Sara could use it once she felt better.

And she would not be alone in it if he had any say in the matter!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Please continue to send your feedback! I love hearing from you and I do my best to answer every comment!

Now who's ready to jump into the Jacuzzi with Gil Grissom? ME!


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

CHAPTER 7:

He opened the door and entered the house. Grissom proceeded to open all the windows and air the place out, and then placed the groceries in the fridge and cupboards. He took the fresh linens to the bedroom and made the bed.

He put the fresh roses in a vase and placed them beside the bed and looked around. Everything appeared to be in place.

He locked the door and headed back to the townhouse.

"Sanders," Greg answered his phone.

"Its Grissom," he said, "Is the press gone?"

"Yes, they are gone," replied Greg, "and Sara has only been up long enough to take her medicine and went right back to sleep."

"Great job!" Grissom commended him for keeping things so well under control. "I will be there in about 15 minutes."

"OK see you then," replied Greg and they hung up.

Greg heard noise come from the bedroom and got up to see what was happening. It was Sara. She appeared to be having a bad dream. Greg pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down next to his friend. "Sara," he said quietly, "I'm right here with you!" as he stroked her hair.

"Gil?" she asked.

"No sweetie, it's Greggo! Gil will be here soon!" he said.

"Soon?" she asked, and then drifted back to sleep.

He smiled. "Gil" he said. Who else cause the bugman by his first name? Well LOL he thought to himself. This must be real!

Greg stayed beside her until Grissom arrived back at the townhouse.

"Thanks Greg, I really appreciate you doing this for me," Grissom said sincerely. "But now, I'm going to ask you to leave and not tell anyone what you know."

"Anything for Sara," Greg replied. "Just please have her call me when she is coherent so I know she's ok."

"I promise," Grissom replied. Then out of nowhere, Grissom added, "Greg, she's very lucky to have friends like you… we are very lucky to have friends like you!"

Greg, taken aback by this honesty from his boss, simply replied, "No problem Bugman, but don't hurt her again ok?" Then slipped out the back door.

Grissom looked in the mirror. He saw his reflection, looking older and more tired than he had in months. But he was driven to make sure that Sara was able to make a full recovery.

Puzzled, the thought popped into his mind that he had heard the same statement too many times today. "Don't hurt her any more!" Brass, Catherine, even Greg. Why do these people keep telling me not to hurt her any more? Have I been that stupid?

I guess I have.

But I'm going to end all of that now.

He quickly packed his duffle and threw in his toothbrush, toothpaste and razor. He also tossed in his swimsuit, just in case he could get the Jacuzzi going.

He threw the few items into the back of the Denali and went back to get Sara. He gently picked her up, wrapped in the cozy blanket, and carried her to the car. "Your carriage, milady" he said as he deposited her on the front seat, fastening her seatbelt carefully around her waist.

He ran back up to the townhouse, grabbed her medicines and quickly exited, locking the door and setting the alarm behind him.

He checked to make sure no one was following him, and headed out to Jacob's house.

He smiled as a most pleasant thought crossed his mind. If he was very lucky, it could now be Sara's house. That just sounded right.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara was beginning to come to as Grissom drove the Denali onto the unpaved driveway and pushed the code to open the gate.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"At my other house," he replied.

"Huh?" she replied, thinking she was still asleep and dreaming.

"This house belonged to a dear friend, a mentor, who died several years ago. He had no family, and when he became sick, he transferred the title to me."

"Wow," she said. "That's a nice gift!"

"I never intended to keep it," Grissom continued, "Rather I was going to transfer it back to him when he got better. But he never did."

"That's sad." She replied. "Did I know him?"

"No," Grissom replied, "But he knew of you! He kept telling me to go for it, but I clearly didn't listen to him either."

"It ok," she said quietly, "You have me now!"

They both grinned.

"Lets get you inside and into bed and we can talk more later ok?" he asked.

She began to open the door, but he dashed around and insisted on carrying her. "No weight on the foot," he reminded her.

As he carried her over the threshold, they both giggled. "Let's do this again for real" he whispered into her ear. She blushed. Perhaps, she thought, I need to pinch myself. But I don't want to wake up if this is just a dream!

The smell of wooden floors and timbers greeted her as they entered the house. It smelled clean and had a faint smell of pine from the trees around the house. The light was almost all natural from the big bay windows over the kitchen area. She could just see the living room from where they stood and noticed another big window, perhaps a sliding glass door, in the front of the house.

"I'll give you the tour later, for now, to bed with you!" he demanded.

He walked through to the bedroom and got her settled in. She noticed the roses and thanked him for being so thoughtful.

As he was adjusting the pillow under her foot, she made a little squeal, as it was very tender to the touch. He couldn't stop apologizing. The thought that he had hurt her was too much!

As he bent over to make sure her pillows were adjusted properly, she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him.

He didn't see that coming! But it was good. He felt her lips, her tongue, her teeth, all passionately seeking his return. Her lips were so soft and her taste was so sweet, he was overcome with the passion of the moment. Feeling the small gap between her front teeth made him crazy with desire.

She pulled him towards her, trying her best to get him to lay down beside her. But he was so frightened of hurting her again, he held back.

"Sara..." he whispered, "Honey, I want you more than anything else in the world, but not now, not like this."

"Just kiss me again then," she whispered in his ear. He complied with her request.

When they finally broke the embrace, Grissom looked at her and declared, "I need a cold shower, my dear." They laughed together. It was comfortable.

"I'll make you some tea and then grab a shower,' he told her, "and then we'll get you into that tub. I'm sure you must want to get cleaned up." She agreed that she did. "Then we'll get your meds into you so you can sleep, sound like a plan?"

"Absolutely, as long as you are here with me." She replied.

He came back with tea and as promised, grabbed and quick shower and then prepared her bath for her.

"Well, how are we going to do this?" he asked, concerned for her modesty.

"Do you have a big bath towel?" she asked.

He presented her with the oversized fluffy towel he had bought earlier.

She quickly began disrobing, apparently not too concerned about him seeing her without clothing on. God she was beautiful, he thought. She carefully wrapped the towel around her and slipped her bra, panties, and sweatpants out from under the towel.

"I'm ready," she said.

Getting that close to her with no clothes on and remaining calm might be a challenge, he thought. But for her, I'll do it.

He picked her up and walked to the bathroom.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well, sooner or later, your going to see me naked, so I guess let's just get it over with!" she exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

She dropped the towel. He almost dropped her.

He was stunned with the beauty of Sara Sidle. She was gorgeous in clothing, she was like the Venus deMilo naked. Her skin was like ivory and her breast were like an amazing porcelain work of art. He tried to cover his reaction, but he failed miserably.

"Is that a bar of soap in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she asked him, giggling.

"Grrrr." Was all he could manage to say. Quickly, he recovered and added, "I need to get you into this tub before I change my mind," he finally responded.

"Yes thanks, that would be good since I'm officially freezing to death here!" she made light of the awkwardness of the situation.

He placed her gently into the bubbles and kept her foot on a towel place on the side of the claw foot tub.

He scrubbed her back and asked if she wanted her hair washed. She declined, stating that she didn't bring her straightening iron with her. "I like your hair curly," he responded.

Getting out of the tub was a little more challenging. They decided to let the water drain, but as the tub became half empty, the cool air hit the sensitive skin of her naked body and she began to shiver. He ended up lifting her out the tub, getting them both completely soaked, and laughing like children the whole time.

By the time he reached the bed, they were both frozen. Grissom stripped down to his boxers, grabbed out a t-shirt for each of them, put on fresh boxers and climbed into bed next to Sara. He helped her put on a white t-shirt and then her sweat pants.

"I kinda need some fresh clothes," she told him.

"Catherine will be getting them from your house." He replied.

"Oh, does Catherine know where to bring them?" she asked, trying to hide the moment of jealousy.

"No, she does not!" he exclaimed. "Only Jim knows about this place. And you now, of course. This is my secret refuge." He stopped for a moment and then added "And yours now too!"

She looked confused. "What's mine is yours," he replied, simply, quietly, not trying to scare her, but letting her know how very serious he was about not ever leaving her side again.

"How does Jim know about it?" Now she was curious.

"He knew Jacob too. We were all friends. Sometimes we would just come up here to get away from death and crime. Lots of scotch in the cupboards, no tv, no radio, no phone."

"Sounds like fun to me!" she replied sarcastically.

"I do have it wired for Internet now, if that makes any difference to you!" He got out the bed, walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and her medicine. He handed her medicine to her. "Take this now, and sleep. I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

"One problem," she said quietly, "I have to pee!"

He chucked at her use of the word "pee". "Let me help you to the bathroom," he said, stifling the laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me Gilbert Grissom," she said, faking anger.

He carried her to the bathroom and gave her some privacy. When she was done, he carried her back to the bed and kissed her soundly.

"Now how can I have anything but sweet dreams with a kiss like that?" she asked as she began to drift off to sleep. "Please don't leave me," she begged.

"Never again, my dear, never again," he swore.

And she believed him this time.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Please continue to send your feedback! I love hearing from you and I do my best to answer every comment!

I'd sleep REALLY well with Grissom next to me in boxers and a t-shirt! But you know, with FF its never that easy! Angst and fluff, coming up!


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

**Happy New Years Everyone! **

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

CHAPTER 8:

For once, both of them slept all the way through the night. But morning came much too early in the form of Grissom's cell phone buzzing.

"Grissom," he barked.

"Gil, its Jim," the voice said from the other end of the line.

"What's up Jim?" Grissom asked, concerned from the sound of his old friend's voice.

"Bad news," Brass hesitated. "Look there's no other way for me to tell you other than to just tell you…"

"Spit it out Jim, I haven't even had my coffee yet and I'm damn tired!" he demanded.

"Spencer McAllister broke out of the hospital last night."

Dead silence rang out on both ends of the phone.

"How in the hell did that happen, Jim?" Grissom asked, furious at the graveness of the situation. He was fully aware of the threats Spencer had made against Sara and the fact that Spencer was a few bricks shy of a full load.

"I think it was an inside job, but we are still investigating," Brass said, "But I'm on the way up there now with two uniforms and Sara's bag. I also took the liberty of retrieving your sidearm from your locker and Sara's from evidence. I hope you don't mind, but I think you might need it."

"Thanks Jim," he replied. "I'll see you shortly. Do you still remember the code?"

"Couldn't forget it if I tried!" he replied.

Grissom quickly got up and walked the house to make sure all of the windows and doors were closed.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A few hours earlier.

Spencer McAllister had come out of surgery still as ornery as he had been before the anesthetic kicked in. He was abusive to the Doctors and nurses.

About four hours after surgery, he was brought a tray with some light food including jello and juice. However, much to the chagrin of the police detail that was assigned to watch him, when the tray was rolled out, Spencer was concealed beneath the delivery tray and was simply rolled out of the room. No one noticed until about 30 minutes later when a bed check was done and they discovered they were one patient short.

No one saw Spencer get into a waiting car with a man dressed like an orderly. No one saw as they drove towards the highway and pulled out to go west towards California. No one heard his final words to the city of Las Vegas and CSI Sidle.

"I'll be back. This is NOT over."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara was awake and was feeling like getting up on her own. One attempt to put some weight on her foot convinced her otherwise.

"Griss!" she called out.

He showed up in the bedroom within just a few seconds with a coffee in his hands.

"Hello Dear, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, I sure did" she replied. "I didn't even have one nightmare."

He smiled. He knew she had trouble sleeping and was glad that he could help her get at least one good night. Well him and the pain medicine.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning breath" she said as she covered her face.

"Really don't care," he replied as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her like he was starved for her lips.

"Mmmm," she said, "I could wake up like this every morning!"

"Ok," he replied.

"What?" she said, not sure she had heard him.

"Sara, this is my house, but I've never lived her because it was always a place that I considered a special refuge. But if you are here, it could be our home. Our refuge"

She tried her best to hold back her emotions.

"Griss, I'd love to think about this, but I think it's too soon!"

"I know it's soon," he answered, "But I have no doubts that this is it for me. I've never loved anyone like I love you and I don't need anyone or anything else to make me happy. I'm not going to run the risk of loosing you again."

There was a knock at the door.

"More later?" he asked her.

"Absolutely," she replied.

Griss walked through to the front door, looked through the peephole and opened the door for Jim. Jim motioned to the police officers to station themselves at the front and back doors.

"Did you tell her yet?" Jim asked.

"No, I didn't. She just woke up and finally had a good nights sleep. I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Oh that kind of moment!" said Jim, a twinkle in his eye.

"You are a dirty old man, you know that right?" Grissom advised his friend.

"Well, am I wrong?" Jim replied.

"Yes, we were just talking," Grissom answered.

"AH, is that what you crazy kids are calling it now?" Jim asked with a full grin on his face.

"Is that Jim," Sara called from the bedroom..

"Yes Cookie, its me," he replied. "Are you decent?"

"Well I'm dressed if that's what you are asking!" she replied with a chuckle. She loved Jim. Not in the same way she loved Grissom, but it was still a feeling, like someone might feel towards and uncle or how she imagined someone might feel about their dad.

Brass entered the room and Sara reached out to give him a hug when she noticed the look on his face and stopped dead.

"What are you two not telling me?" she asked.

"McAlister escaped," Grissom told her.

Her heart sank. She knew that he had been making threats against her. But she also knew that she was in the best hands possible to heal and be held safely from a madman.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

About an hour later, after having had coffee, toast and more pain meds, Sara found herself back in bed, tucked up into a soft comforter, foot elevated, and half asleep.

She could barely make out the voices in the other room.

As she was drifting off to sleep, she began to reflect on the previous days events. It was almost like a dream. She had gone from having a typical Grissom/Sara quarrel over nothing (actually it had been about the best kind of coffee to use in the machine at the office) to being a hostage, a hero, a patient, and now a girlfriend. It seemed impossible or at least improbable that the man she had been patiently waiting for since San Francisco was now seriously discussing how they could spend more time alone together. But who's to argue with this kind of happiness?

As she drifted off, she hoped the dreams would stay away and leave her only with the happy thoughts she held in her heart and head right at this moment.

But for Sara Sidle, things seldom unfolded in the easy way.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Jim and Grissom had taken a seat on the sofa to begin planning for the next week. Brass let Grissom know that Ecklie had a press conference planned for that afternoon at 4 pm. He would have Erica, the negotiator, and West, the SWAT commander at the podium and try to take the heat of off Sara until she felt better. Grissom always felt it was in the best interest of his investigators to stay out of the press as much as possible so that they could maintain their confidentiality while working high profile crime scenes.

Brass and Ecklie were convinced that Sara was in danger. But Ecklie understood the importance of keeping Sara, the media darling, safe and sound. Surely the press she was getting would reflect well on him with the Sheriff. Not to mention, the fact that pissing off Jim Brass was a feat that he was sure would be unproductive.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Please continue to send your feedback! I love hearing from you and I do my best to answer every comment!

Uh-oh. What in the world is going to happen next? I'm a little worried about Spencer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

**I'm offering a little contest for you! Since I suck at writing summaries, how about this? Write a better summary for my story and I will name the mayor of the city after you! **

**Today is Sunday, January 2, 2011, you have until Tuesday, January 4, 2011 at midnight eastern time! **

**Send me a Private Message with your idea and the name you want used for the fictional Mayor of Las Vegas. Good luck! **

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 9:**

Jim and Gil sat at the kitchen table, map of the house laid out before them.

"So," said Jim, "Seems like Jacob's place might have been a good idea!"

"Yeah," replied Grissom. "I'm sure he's laughing up there somewhere that his house is being used just as he had planned!"

"I agree," Jim replied. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Do you remember when he rebuilt this place?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, he was so sure that he would need it, but we were very lucky that nothing ever came of that last mess he got into!" Jim replied.

"So, if I recall, the panic room is under the fireplace, let's see if we can still access it." Gil stood to go look.

They both walked through into the living room, and lifted the small rug in front of the fireplace. Sure enough, the door was there, concealed by the wood panels of the floor.

They pulled up the panel and found what looked like a combination lock.

"Remember the code for this one?" Jim asked.

"*666" Griss replied. They laughed. That was always Jacob's favorite number. Ironic.

The combination lock responded and opened to reveal a furnished room with a full satellite radio, small fridge, and two video monitors – one inside and one outside the house.

"Let's make sure its all still working," Jim said.

They checked the phone, Internet, cameras and monitors, plugged in the fridge and microwave, and made sure that the lights worked. They also check the place where Jabob had been known to keep his gun. Still there. One handgun, one semi-automatic, a gas mask and a bullet proof vest. Jacob was predictable when it came to safety. Its what made him such a great CIA operative.

"You know, you are going to have to tell her," Jim said seriously.

"I know." Griss replied. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Do you think she has any idea?' Jim asked.

"No." he replied.

"Do you want me to help?" Jim questioned.

"Yes" he replied, "She'll be up soon and we can tell her together."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

When Sara woke up, she called for Grissom to come help her.

"I'm ready to move to the crutches," she said. "I'm bloody tired of having to be moved like an infant."

"Just a couple more days," he replied. "And for now, I'm enjoying taking care of you!"

Upon returning her to the bed from the bathroom, she asked him if he could set her up in the living room so that they could talk with Jim.

She was taken to the living room where Jim was already, sipping a cup of coffee.

She looked at the fireplace and noticed the door open from the floor.

"What in the world have you two done?" she asked in surprise. "That looks like a panic room!"

"How do you know about panic rooms Cookie?" Jim asked.

"You know, that movie with Jodie Foster. It was IN-tense," she replied.

"Well, yes dear, it is a panic room and it's a secret." Grissom said.

"OK I think its time you guys put me into the loop on this place," Sara responded.

The two men both sat on the couch and chair opposite Sara's place on the couch.

The story began to unfold.

Jacob Royal had been a friend of Jim's mother. Lois Brass had been a cop's wife. She had also been a cop's daughter. When Jim's father had been killed in the line of duty, she had been looked after by all of his friends. James Brass had a lot of friends and a lot of contacts within the Trenton NJ police force. He had done many special projects and was well respected within the law enforcement community.

Only as an adult had Jim discovered that his father was known to have worked with the CIA on some special drug enforcement projects.

Lois Brass had taken to the friendship of Jacob Royal. Jacob was a senior CIA agent, slightly older than Lois, but they found so many similarities between their lives. Jacob looked out for Jim as a young man, but as Jim had already moved out of the family home by the time his father had died, he really did not understand how close Lois and Jacob had become.

Jacob always knew that his chosen career would prevent him from having a normal life and family. He and Lois had never moved in together, but they saw each other frequently when he was home.

When Lois died, about 5 years later, Jacob retired and moved to Vegas. He had heard that Jim had done well for himself there, and as he had no family, he felt that Vegas would be a good place to enjoy his retirement.

When he arrived in Vegas, he looked Jim up, and one day appeared at the LVPD station.

Brass was meeting with Gil Grissom that day in his office. Jacob knocked on the door and was motioned in. Jim shook his hand energetically.

"Jacob Royal, this is Gil Grissom," they shook hands. The three men sat in the office and talked as if they had all been friends for many years. Jacob told Jim that he had bought a house in the foothills and was making some upgrades. He also mentioned that he was thinking about teaching Criminal Justice at UNLV.

Grissom enquired as to Jacob's specialty and was told that Jacob Royal had received a PhD from the City University of New York and had worked with "The Company" for thirty years. Grissom, reticent to reveal too much about himself even at that time, allowed Jim to present his credentials as a PhD in Entomology.

Jim had laughed about being surrounded by geeks in his own office.

Grissom and Jacob had hit it off. They had a friendship based upon mutual respect; the ability to have deep philosophical conversations and Jacob became a mentor to Grissom in his law enforcement practice. Grissom never admitted to needing help; ever since he was a kid, he had been a loner. But this friendship had been based on mutual respect, and offered assistance with the cases that were troubling Grissom.

When Jacob began teaching at UNLV, he often consulted Grissom on best practices.

At the end of the 2nd year teaching, Jacob took a leave of absence and disappeared with very little advance warning. Jim suspected that he had gone back to "The Company" and told Gil not to think too much about it.

However, when Gil received a package with the keys to the house and the title signed over to him, he became extremely worried about his friend.

About a year later, Jacob appeared again, looking old and haggard. Jim insisted that Jacob go to a local Doctor for a check up. Jacob subsequently was diagnosed with liver cancer and died about 6 months later.

Jim and Gil made sure that he was well taken care of while he was in hospice. Between the two of them, he had company every day.

Before he died, Jacob had a serious conversation with Grissom, making it clear that he wanted Grissom to keep the house in Vegas. He also left his home in Trenton to Jim. He wanted Jim to leave the house to his daughter Ellie when he died.

Grissom was told, in no uncertain terms, that he should pursue the young woman he was in love with, not to allow his job to interfere with his life, not to allow his career to prevent him from having the family that he always wanted.

He wanted to make sure that Gil had the life he missed out on.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara sat on the couch stunned by the story she had just heard. She knew she loved Jim but had never learned so much about his past. He, like Grissom, was very conservative in how much personal information he revealed.

She wanted to hold him and take away the pain from revealing the loss of his parents, but she respected his personal space.

"So where did Jacob go while he was away?" she asked.

"We never knew for sure, but we suspected he was involved in a Mexican drug operation because the postmark from my package was from Guadalajara," Grissom responded.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Please continue to send your feedback! I love hearing from you and I do my best to answer every comment!

So now you know about Jacob. But do you and Sara know everything?


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

**Here's a little New Years treat for you! Second chapter in one day! Enjoy! And I promise, if I get 10 reviews, tomorrow's installment will include some GSR Smut!**

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 10:**

Brass left shortly after the conversation ended. He left the two uniforms at the house. He told them he would send replacements in a few hours. He hugged Sara and told her to be strong and get well soon.

Grissom once again dropped Sara into the tub, then moved to the bag backed by Catherine and unpacked her clothing into the drawers. He left her sweatpants and tank top on the bed, knowing she'd be anxious to have her own clothes on.

As he unpacked her underwear, he stole just a moment to feel how soft and silky her bras and panties were. He could not wait to have a chance to take them off her beautiful body and explore all of the secret places he had only dreamed about.

"Decomp," he said to himself, "Think about decomps!" trying to reduce the feelings creeping up on him. He knew he couldn't wait much longer, but was truly fearful of hurting her.

He went to the bathroom door, knocked, and asked, "Are you doing ok?"

"Fine," she replied. That was typical Sara Sidle response.

"OK," he responded and sat down on the bed. "I'll be right outside the door and will help you out. Do not try to get out of the tub yourself!"

He heard her sigh. "OK." Clearly, she missed her independence.

He sat, reviewing the events of the last two days. He had no idea that he had the ability to feel so strongly for anyone. He was madly, passionately in love with this woman. He'd known that from the moment he met her. But he knew that he was far too old for her. Even as they had worked together and grown closer as friends, he tried very hard to keep his distance so that he didn't have to fight with the feelings he tried so hard to conceal.

Apparently, he was the only one who had been convinced that he could conceal those emotions. Brass, Catherine, Greg, Nick, Warrick, they all seemed to know. Why was he such a fool? He had missed all of this time with her. Holding her, loving her, and sharing every moment with her.

He had forced into the arms of another man, had watched as she had her heart broken because he could not own up to his own emotions. Jacob had told him early on that even the mention of Sara's name lit up Gil's face.

"Don't be a fool," he had told Gil, "You can't fight love."

I've given up fighting love, Gil thought to himself. I don't care who knows or what the consequences are, I am fighting _for_ love this time.

He was roused from his semi-dream state by Sara's voice calling him from the tub.

"Ok, I'm ready," she called out.

The water had drained and she had a towel wrapped around her.

"You didn't have to do all that," he said, "I was perfectly ok with seeing you naked!"

"I know," she said, "but I'm afraid that your heavy breathing will make me unable to control myself any more!"

He kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss to begin with, but it became much more desperate as he approached the bed. He gently placed her on the bed and handed her the sweatpants and tank top.

"Gil" she said, "I need a bra. Please tell me Catherine packed some bras!"

"I really don't think you need one, but if it will make you happy…." And he reached into the top drawer and pulled out a red bra.

"Griss, you don't really think I'm going to wear that under a white tank top do you?" she asked. "Have you ever lived with a woman before?"

"Yes," he replied, chuckling, "My mother."

They both laughed and he went back into the drawer, retrieving a flesh colored bra for her.

He left her alone to dress and came back in time to assist with the sweatpants since the cast was large and cumbersome.

"How long until the cast will come off?" she asked, realizing that she remembered very little about what she had been told in the hospital.

"Three weeks," he responded. "But you can be up on crutches next week as long as you don't put any weight on it."

"Yessss!" she said. Very excited that she would not have to be bed-ridden much longer.

"You don't like the care you've been receiving?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I'd actually like more," she said, flashing her patented Sidle smile his way. He growled and crossed the room in a heartbeat.

His whiskers on her cheek were exhilarating. She grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in closer. They were kissing passionately, and hands began to roam. Gil was amazed by how soft and supple her breasts were. He ran his hands over her entire body, and felt her hands doing the same to him. Curious, his pants had fit him well before, but now they were feeling very snug.

"I'm going to have to take a cold shower," he whispered in his bedroom voice, hoping she would tell him to go ahead and take her.

But, she sighed and told him "Soon, dear, soon."

The phone rang.

"Grissom," he answered.

"Hey its Brass. Go turn on the tv, the press conference is about to start!"

Grissom picked up Sara and carried her to the panic room where they turned on the tv and sat on the two seat couch.

The press conference started right on time. Ecklie was clearly proud to be in front of all of the cameras. He spoke to the gathered press and introduced each speaker. When each person had a chance to speak, he opened the floor up for questions, and was inundated with questions about Sara.

"OK folks," Ecklie shouted, "Just settle down and I will update you on Ms. Sidle." Most of the reporters took their seats and prepared for the important information they had been looking for.

"Miss Sidle," continued Ecklie, "Is currently in an undisclosed location. Due to her injuries, and McAllister's subsequent disappearance, the Sheriff and I believe that her safety would be compromised by having her appear to speak to you right now." He paused. "As soon as we have the McAllister situation resolved, I will promise you a press conference with Miss Sidle."

"Mighty generous of him," she said sarcastically to Grissom.

"Yeah. Well, its up to you dear. But you might enjoy the publicity! You certainly deserve to be treated like a hero!"

The phone rang again, Catherine this time.

"Grissom," he answered, "Yes, thanks, we did."

"We?" Catherine asked, playing dumb, "You mean you and Sara are there together?"

"Catherine, don't be so nosy," he replied. He loved Catherine, but she was a pain in the ass when it came to allowing him to keep his private life private!

"Did you see Brass on the stage? Didn't he look like he was going to barf?" she asked.

"Yes, he doesn't really like those public appearances does he?' Grissom chuckled. Sara understood what they were talking about immediately and laughed with him. Jim never liked his dress uniform. He said it showed all of his "flaws".

Jim really did not know how handsome he was. She was sure that Jim had been seeing someone for the past year, but he would never admit it to anyone. She kind of thought it was Catherine. But for once, Catherine was being very quiet. That may have been a clue in itself.

Sara and Greg had a little bet going on. She was sure she was going to win the prize – the looser bringing the other coffee at the start of the shift for a week.

"Have you heard from Warrick?" he asked Catherine.

"Yeah, he's still planning to be back next Tuesday," she answered, "he says the investigation is going well and to thank you for giving him the chance to do this."

Grissom was happy to hear this news. He was sure that Warrick had the right stuff to be a leader. It was up to him now to mentor the young man so that he could lead. Nick and Catherine had more training and better upbringings, so they needed less direction. Sara was the consummate professional. Warrick needed him.

"So how's Sara doing?" she asked, seriously. "And stop lying, I know you are together."

"She's doing much better," he admitted.

"Pass her the phone," she demanded.

"Do you feel up to talking to Catherine?" he asked.

"Sure," Sara said as she took the phone from Grissom. "Hi Cat! How are you?"

"Thank God," Catherine said, "I've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm actually doing better," she told her friend. "I'm healing well and being well taken care of!"

"Yeah, I know," Catherine said, lowering her voice, "did you find the red panty set I put in your bag?"

"Catherine!" she exclaimed, but then laughed and added, "No, but he did!"

"Good!" Catherine said. She was happy to help out in the romance in any way she could. She knew those two were perfect for each other. She wanted them together and happy. She'd do what she could to make sure it happened.

"OK well call me if you need anything else. I've been told I can't see you right now, but I will as soon as the coast is clear. We are working on finding McAllister right now and we will move heaven and earth to keep you safe."

"I know Cat. Thanks. And tell Greg, Nick and Rick that I miss them!" Sara added.

"Well, I'll tell Nick and Warrick, but I'm not bringing your name up to Greggo right now. Gosh you'd think he was in Sara withdrawal!" she laughed.

"OK, well then just give him a kiss on the cheek and don't tell him who its from." Sara teased.

"He'll know," they both laughed.

"Hand me back to Grissom" Catherine demanded.

"Don't hurt her!" was the last thing she said before she ended the call.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**Don't forget - I promise, if I get 10 reviews, tomorrow's installment will include some sweet GSR Smut!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

**Thank you thank you thank you for all of the feedback!**

**10 reviews received so…drum roll…..As promised….. smut! Its time! **

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 11:**

**OoooooooO SMUT ALERT OoooooooO**

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT!**

The next three days were spent at the house, playing scrabble, chess and dominos. No clear winner emerged as they were well matched in both intelligence and logic.

"Sara," he asked, "Why didn't you ever go back and get your PhD?"

"Broke," she said smiling.

"You couldn't get a scholarship?" he asked.

"Probably," she replied, "I used scholarships for my undergraduate studies, but I was done with school and was ready to start my life. I was tired of living the life of a college student!" She paused. "I think I may go back at some time, especially working for the state, there is a great tuition plan, but the time is not right now."

"You should, you know," he encouraged her. "You are probably one of the brightest people I know."

"Ah, that's so sweet," she replied, "but you've already won me over, you don't have to flatter me like that!"

They laughed.

"No, if I was going to flatter you, I'd say that you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and that I was definitely below your level."

"Grissom, you just don't know how handsome you are. I wish you would see yourself as I see you!" she replied.

"I'm old and bowlegged," was all he had to say.

"Your handsome and well-muscled," was her response. Then after a second, she added, "And I happen to like your legs just the way they are!"

She could have sworn he was blushing!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

As the Doctor's appointment approached, Grissom made plans with Jim to have an unmarked police cruiser take them in to the hospital.

Sara's foot was x-rayed and the heavy cast taken off. She was told to reduce the pain meds as much as possible, use her crutches and keep the weight off her foot. Dr Griffin was very pleased with how well she was doing and encouraged her to keep it up.

The cruiser took them back to the house and the officers cleared the house before allowing them to enter.

They posted two police, one at each the front and the back doors and the rest left the house.

Sara was happy to be up on crutches. She valued her independence and being able to get to the bathroom by herself was a great feeling.

Grissom was happy to see her happy.

That evening, they sat playing scrabble on the bed. Sara was up two games in the series. The winner was going to be made breakfast by the looser the day Sara was able to walk without crutches again.

"Well," he said, "Let's see what we have here!" and he played his first word. Ball. "Wow, this sucks," he said, "No good letters."

She laughed, and evil laugh, "Watch this," and put the letter 's' to make balls and then below the 's' put 'sexual.'

"Oh, so that's how your going to play it huh?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Double word score!"

"OK Smarty, how about this…" and he played 'breast' off the 'b' in ball.

"Man, that's just low," she said as she shuffled her tiles around. Then started to laugh.

'Lovers' was her next selection.

He growled at her word and flung himself forward to kiss her neck. She pushed the scrabble board off the bed and allowed him full access to her neck. She was taken totally aback by how quickly he had gone from playing the game to ravishing her with kisses.

He laid her back on the bed, being careful of the foot in the much smaller cast. He laid down beside her on his side, not wanting to break contact with her neck. The sounds she was making him lead him to believe that he had found the 'right' spot.

He reached under her shirt and found the soft breasts that he had been longing to feel for so long. He felt a huge release of excitement inside as he found her nipples and began to move her shirt up to access her beautiful body.

"Is it ok, Sara?" he whispered, "I don't want to hurt your foot."

"I will let you know, but as you are not currently kissing my foot, I think we will be fine," she whispered. The sound of her voice made him instantly want more.

Her shirt was quickly off, as was his. The bra was next. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to work his magic with her. Her moans got deeper and stronger, her body pressing against him, encouraging more.

She reached down to grab his belt, when his hand stopped her. "Wait," he said, "I want to explore you first. Slowly. I've waited so long for this. I don't want to rush." She almost cried.

"Whatever you want," she whispered, hoarsely, she could barely breath.

He pulled on her sweatpants and brought them gently over her foot. He stood back and viewed the beauty that was Sara. He could not control his reaction to her. He wanted he so badly he could almost taste her. He reached for the silky panties and slowly pulled them off. He looked at her to be sure that he had not hurt the foot. He glanced at her femininity and was instantly taken by how the spot he had waited so long to get access to was now open to him.

He grabbed her legs and buried his face between her legs. "Gil," she said, "you don't have to…"

"Have to?" he replied, "love to."

The only time she had experienced this kind of sexuality had been at the hands of a man who did not enjoy this type of sex. It was different with a man who relished this and worshipped every part of her body.

"Come for me, " he said as he lifted his head. She couldn't help but comply. Once she had caught her breath, she found him back nuzzling her breasts. She felt the urgency start to rise again. He used his fingers to get her ready again, but this time, he used all of his body to make her climax. As he entered her, he felt her warmth and her entire being join together with him. They reached an explosive orgasm together and fell to the bed with ragged breathing that made them both laugh.

"That was worth the wait," she declared.

"I don't know what I was fighting!" he said apologetically, "I'm so glad you waited for me to figure out what was right in front of my eyes."

They didn't sleep much that night.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

When they awoke the next morning, there was a serenity in the room that made them both feel completely at ease. They had made love three times during the night. Each time, both felt that they had connected with the other on a completely new level. Her foot, still up on the pillow, seemed to be fine.

"None the worse for wear!" she said, laughing at his concerned face.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied. "But how about your neck?"

She placed her hand on her neck where the whiskers had rubbed. "The neck's ok, but there's another place that's not quite so good!" she said as she rubbed her thigh.

They laughed together and she crept up against him so she could put her head on his shoulder.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do once you return to work," he told her.

"What about it?" she said. She was frightened where this conversation was going. Was he going to leave now that they had consummated their relationship? He really wasn't like that was he?

"When is your lease up?" he asked.

She breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"October 31," she replied.

"What do you say we move in here together?" he couldn't believe how easily he had spit that out.

Neither could she.

"Gris, did you just ask me to move in with you?" she struggled to ask.

"My name is Gil, and yes, move in here with me, I'll sell the townhouse and we can be here together." Again, he couldn't help but think that this had come out really, really easily. It must get easier as you get more practice.

Well, then practice he shall!

"Gil," she thought carefully about what she was going to say, "I would love to move into this house with you. But are you sure you are ready for this? I'm not the easiest person in the world to live with!"

"Neither am I, yet you accept me."

"True."

"Would you consider marriage?" he asked. This time they both looked stunned.

"Gil," she replied, "I'm not sure that I really want to get married at all. I didn't see it work out so well for my parents." She looked at him, and assessed that he was hurt by her response. "I love you more than I have loved anyone, and if I were to marry anyone, it would be you. But I'm not ready to commit to that yet. I will live with you. I will share your life with you, and I'm not saying no to marriage. I'm just saying not right now."

He paused, and then slowly wrapped her in his arms. "You waited for me Sara Sidle.

I will wait for you."

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Time to take a cold shower! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I'm not the best at writing smut, but I try! More tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 12:**

Later that day, Jim Brass dropped by with new groceries and a vanilla latte for Sara. He was very happy to see her up and moving around on the crutches.

"Any news on McAllister?" she asked.

"No cookie, but the police in LA think he has relocated there and we probably won't hear from him again. Remember, he just had surgery on that should a week ago, so he's probably not doing much of anything right now."

She knew he was right.

"So, where's Griss?" he asked.

"He said something about a Jacuzzi and then disappeared," she replied.

"Oh man, not the Jacuzzi!" he said. "I'll be right back."

He went outside and found Grissom under the Jacuzzi, trying to get the motor started.

"That thing is dead," Brass announced.

"No, its going to work again." Grissom promised.

"Well can you take a break?" Brass asked him.

"Sure Jim, what's up?" as he pulled his head and shoulders out of the motor cabinet.

"We need to talk about next week." Brass looked very serious. "You are going back to work on Monday and she's clearly not ready to go back. Are we going to leave her here with uniforms until McAllister is caught?"

"I think that is best," Grissom said thoughtfully, "We can teach her how to use the panic room and that should put everyone's mind at ease."

"I agree." Said Jim.

"Have you heard from Anne?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, she's coming in for a visit this weekend," was that a twinkle in Jim's eye? "but, as of this morning, there was no news on McAllister."

"Why don't you bring her out here for dinner?" Grissom asked, "I'm sure we can let Sara in on this now."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Brass asked.

"Because she is moving in here. With me," he revealed.

"Hot Damn!" Brass said as he reached out and shook hands with his friend. "Congratulations! I'm really glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass!

"Thanks Jim," was his only reply. Hell, Jim was right, as usual. "But please, let's just keep it quiet for now. I'm worried about what Ecklie is going to do."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Jim replied, laughing, "But I also know how to get around it! Just be patient!"

"Do you think she knows about Warrick and Catherine?" asked Jim.

"Well," he thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so. After these last couple of days, I think she would have confided in me."

"OK well, let's leave that one quiet for now, and I'll bring Annie over on Friday night ok? And don't worry, I'll buy some dinner and bring it in."

"Sounds good. Some bourbon too please?" he asked.

"No problem, old friend, no problem at all!" Jim smiled at him, knowing that the two old confirmed bachelors had both met their match.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

That evening, as they sat down to eat dinner, Grissom brought up the plans for the next week.

"Are you sure you will be ok here by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll call you if there are any problems," she promised. "And anyhow, I know how to use the panic room!"

"Um, dear, how is it that you know how to use the panic room?" he asked.

"I told you, I saw the movie with Jodie Foster. Shouldn't be that hard!" she laughed.

"OK but lets go down and walk through it anyhow, just in case. It will make me feel better," he insisted.

"Sure, no problem, right after dinner ok?" she replied.

"Oh and by the way, I have a surprise for you tomorrow! You may want to get a little more dressed up than sweats and my old t-shirt!" he said, enjoying knowing something that she did not.

"Really," she replied, her curiosity aroused. "I thought you liked my super sporty look!"

"Yes, I really do," he answered quickly, "But I like it better off!"

"Like this?" she said as her tank top began to slide up her torso.

He almost choked on his quiche as he watched her removing her shirt, at the table, in the middle of the day, Oh God, he thought, this is going to be the death of me!

He glanced at her over his glasses. She was stunningly beautiful, with or without clothing. But without clothing, she was irresistible.

"Sara," he said, his voice low and gravelly, "If you don't stop that, I won't be able to help myself but to ravish you!"

She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Slowly, building his anticipation, she dropped the bra down her arms, revealing her gorgeous breasts. With much ceremony, she playfully tossed the bra at him. He noticed that it was the red one he had tried to get her to put on before. Yes, that made sense, she had a black shirt on. Why not a red bra?

"As much as I would like to have you right here, I am taking you to the bedroom," he said as he scooped her up. "And I'm hopeful that I will find the matching undies."

"Kitchen sex is good!" she encouraged him.

"Cameras," was all he could manage to say before he swept her off her feet and into the bedroom.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

They woke up about an hour after their second time making love that afternoon. Both were naked and wrapped around each other, Sara asked "Gil, what did you mean by cameras?"

"Jacob had cameras installed in the public rooms. And although you are helping me see sex in a whole new way, I'm not quite ready for the film yet!" he replied, chuckling slightly at her face turning pink.

"Thanks for letting me know!" she said. "But you could have said it BEFORE I took my shirt off like that!"

"I couldn't talk," he replied, "Let's call it stunned silence!"

"OK you are forgiven, just because you put it so nicely!" she answered.

"But now, I think I should bring you up to speed on the rest of the house," he suggested.

"Let me put some clothes on then!" she grinned at him and put her sweats back on, this time without the red bra which had been deposited somewhere between the bedroom and the living room.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Angst is now on the horizon. Its very close by, but I don't want to ruin it for them just yet. Stay tuned! Aren't they sweet together?


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok Guys – only three reviews on the last chapter. Please let me know if you are tiring of this story! Thanks to all who have been so kind and consistent with their feedback! I don't want to spend a lot of time on something that is not interesting to you! Please please, read, enjoy, and Review! **

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 13:**

**OoooooooO **Smutty smutty smut smut** OoooooooO**

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara was not the only one healing.

In a family cabin in Lone Pine CA, Spencer McAllister was on the mend. He was still full of vengeance towards Sara and the LVPD, and his partner, Rick, was worried about what was going to happen once Spencer had fully recovered.

Why, thought Rick, why did he have to go back to that store? He knew the answer. The knife that Spencer had tucked into his boot had fallen out and he didn't want the police to get the fingerprints to put him back in jail.

Shame, thought Rick, he's always getting into trouble. He was such a good person but so messed up at the same time.

They had met in Ely ten years before. Rick had been doing time for his role in an armed robbery attempt at a large Casino. Spencer had been in for attempted murder on his roommate who had not paid the rent that month. Clearly, he had a temper! But they had been attracted to each other immediately. Their friendship started as cellmates, but they quickly had discovered a mutual attraction that made doing the time easier.

"Look Spence," Rick said, trying to make a point, "You got out, you got the money, you are recovering. Let it go!"

"I can't let her get away with it!" Spencer argued. "She did me wrong."

"I know Spence, but once you cross over into Nevada, all the cops will be looking for you!" Rick implored him. "Please just let it go!"

"No, I am leaving tomorrow, either you are coming with me or not, its up to you!" he spat out. "I'm tired of living in this hell of a town and I want to get my revenge for once and for all."

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming with you, but I want you to know that I don't think this is a good idea," Rick replied.

"That's why I love you!" Spencer tousled Rick's hair and went back to packing his bag.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara rolled over to come face to face with Grissom. He was still asleep, which she had decided, was unusual for her to wake before him.

She watched his face as he slept. He really had no idea what a gorgeous man he was. Face clean-shaven right now, the cleft in his chin clearly visible, he was adorable. She had been in love with him from the first moment she saw him.

She ran her hand down his chest, gently stroking his strong pects and enjoying his quiet responses to her tender hands. Suddenly blue eyes popped open as her hands explored further south.

"Now that's the way to wake up," he said in his morning voice. Low and husky.

"I'll show you something else you might like to wake up to!" she said, her voice mimicking his.

Her head joined her hands as she feathered his chest then stomach with very light kisses. As she continued down, she found he was already erect and ready for her to enjoy.

"Sara…" he began, but she shushed him quickly. She was damn well going to enjoy this.

Her assessment of his beauty applied to the hidden parts of his body too. She was still amazed at how gorgeous he was when fully aroused. And when she sank down and wrapped her lips around his manhood, she could feel the connection between the two of them was complete.

As with the previous days, she was amazed at how much she enjoyed this. She had never been one to be completely comfortable with oral sex, but she had discovered that when she was completely in love with her partner, it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world.

He laid his head back on the pillow and fully allowed her access to his body. He wanted to be as trusting a lover as she had been. Although it had been a long time since he had been touched by a woman in this way, he was enjoying it way more than he had remembered.

He suddenly thought that he felt that sexy gap on him and gave a deep moan. Oh god she was the sexiest thing that he had ever known. He felt that he was going to explode.

"Come for me Gil," she said, copying his request to her from the previous day.

"No," he breathed heavily, "I need you, I can't do it like this."

"Ok," she said as she climbed back up to the top of the bed, "But you will!"

"Promise or threat?" he smiled.

"Promise," she replied, allowing him access to her nipples. As he sucked and nipped, she became even more in need of his attention. He found her neck and nuzzled it gently. She was going to go crazy.

"Now," she said, "now, please Gil."

He entered her and felt the world was still around them. He was completely engulfed by the serenity he felt once he had made the connection with her. They both began to sway together, in a comfortable rhythm, slow at first, then faster and more desperate, until she reached her breaking point and exploded in what was probably her biggest orgasm ever. Not more than 2 seconds later, he also achieved his release and crumbled down on top of her. They were both breathing heavy and sweating.

"Wow," he said.

"Wow yourself," was her response. "I'll have to wake you up like that more often if that is the reward that I get!"

He chuckled.

"I feel like I'm 18 again when I'm with you!" he admitted.

"Let's see,' she said, reaching her hand down to where she had found such pleasure only a few moments before.

"Gil?" he looked at her and smiled. "Really? Already?"

"Is there a problem with that dear?" he asked her, faking a pout.

"No problem at all!" she answered as they began to kiss again.

Most of that morning, and afternoon, were spent in bed.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

About 3 in the afternoon, they woke up. Totally satiated, and still basking in the afterglow of a romantic morning, they remained wrapped around each other.

"I guess we should get up and get ready for Jim. He's bringing a surprise with him!" he teased.

"Why would I need to get dressed for Jim?' she asked. Ah, he's bringing Catherine and going to admit their affair she thought to herself.

"Is it about Catherine?" she asked.

"No dear," he answered.

"Well, is Catherine having an affair?" she asked again, figuring that rephrasing might get her a different answer.

"Why would you think I would know about Catherine's private life?" he asked, faking surprise.

"Oh come on Gil, you and I both know that she can't keep her mouth closed about things like that!" she paused, "especially when it comes to Jim."

"Jim? Jim Brass?" he laughed out loud.

Sara slugged him in the arm. "What are you laughing about Gilbert Grissom?"

"Catherine is not having an affair with Jim Brass," explained.

"Then what is the surprise and who is she having an affair with?" she insisted.

"Nothing and I'm not at liberty to say!" he replied.

"You better fess up about both or you will be at least another 5 years before you get any more of the Sidle special wake up treatment!"

"Ok, ok" he relented, "You will find out for yourself about the surprise shortly, but it is Jim and a friend of his."

"And Catherine…?" she continued.

"Warrick."

"What?' she was stunned.

"They've been dating about six months, but we have kept it out of the office so as not to cause any conflicts."

"Man, that is great!" she said, truly happy for her friends and distressed that she had not seen it herself. Some investigator I am, she thought.

"Well, what other secrets do you harbor Dr Grissom?' she asked.

"You'll see!" he replied as he handed her a crutch and pulled her gently towards the shower stall. "You'll see!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A special note to HappyPurpleBunnies, the Jacuzzi has not been forgotten! I promise, we will get there soon!

ANGST WARNING! ITS ON ITS WAY!


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 14:**

Jim showed up with dinner as promised. He brought Chinese from his favorite place, a bottle of bourbon, and his girlfriend Annie Kramer. Sara learned that Jim had been "friends" with Annie in Trenton, and that Annie had recently moved to LA and had been promoted to Captain.

She made Jim's eyes sparkle – that was the only thing Sara needed to know.

They sat and ate dinner in quiet conversation.

"So," Sara finally gave in to curiosity, "where exactly are all of the cameras located?"

Jim choked on his mouthful of moo-shoo pork.

"Yes she knows about the cameras!" Grissom insisted, " She had to know, we are moving in here!"

Annie looked surprised at this news. "Moving in together? That is great news! Congratulations!' she exclaimed.

"Well," Jim interjected, "it would be nice to live in the same time zone anyhow!"

Annie laughed. "Move to LA then Captain Brass!" was her only reply.

After dinner they went to the living room and enjoyed the fire.

As often happens when co-workers socialize, conversation turned to work.

"I really miss work!' Sara admitted. "I can't wait to be back, even if its just in the lab for a bit."

"Not too soon!" Griss insisted.

"Hey Cookie, you need to just relax until we get McAllister caught!" he looked concerned. "You are VERY safe here! So just hang out."

"Yes," Annie chimed in, "We are convinced that McAllister was laying low until his surgery healed. He should be ready to move pretty soon! We don't want to get you hurt any more than you have already suffered!"

They all agreed that it was best to stay in the safety of Jacob's house until McAllister was caught or killed. They were sure that the threats communicated against Sara were serious and, based on his history of violence, they were all also convinced he would carry them out.

As the evening winded down, Jim and Annie made their excuses to leave. As they exited the front door, Grissom instructed Sara on how to set the alarm. Since he was returning to work, he wanted to make sure she knew what to do in case of an emergency. While there were going to be cops posted at the entrances to the house, he was still worried. He'd almost lost her twice in the last six months, he vowed he was not going to go through that again!

He asked if she wanted to take a look at the panic room and see how the magic happened. She agreed. He carried her down the short staircase and showed her how to lock the door. She was amused by the code.

"*666 really?" she asked.

"Hard to forget, wouldn't you say?" he replied. "You would just have to have known Jacob. He wasn't a satan worshipper or anything, he just liked old horror movies!"

She laughed. "OK well I won't forget that one!" she agreed.

They reviewed all of the safety mechanisms and where all of the weapons and protective gear was stored. She was pleased to find that everything was up to date and familiar to her. While she wasn't too concerned about Spencer finding out here, she knew she could take care of herself if something were to happen.

"What about the cameras?" she asked.

Blushing, he turned on the video feed that showed the dining room and the kitchen. "Right here dear!" he indicated.

He pushed a button and rolled the film back to their breakfast encounter.

They both watched for a few seconds before they became a little uncomfortable.

"Oh get rid of that!" she said.

"What? Sara Sidle inhibited?" he asked, eye sparkling from behind the glass that had ridden down on his nose.

"No," she replied, "horny."

He grabbed her up into his arms and laid her down on the sofa in the panic room.

"No cameras here!" he growled as he began to gently remove the shirt that had suddenly become too much from him to stand.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"I miss my friends," she said as she got out of the shower.

"I know dear, and they miss you too!" Grissom replied.

"Why can't they come out here? This place is a fortress. Its not like someone could sneak in!" she asked.

"Sara," he replied softly, "I've checked out McAllister's record and I don't want him to be able to get to any of our people and harm them to find out where you are."

She looked a little troubled.

"He's a really bad man," he continued, "Cruel and determined. I just don't want to take any chances yet!"

She agreed. Thinking about any harm coming to any of her friends made her literally feel sick inside.

"But, you could send a note in with me if you would like! Remember I'm going to go back to work on Monday."

"I know, Dr Grissom," she said, looking a little sad, "But I'm feeling much better now and we really can't put this off for much longer."

"You'll be back to work in no time at all!" he responded, "and you get to enjoy all that Hero stuff that the city is planning for you!"

Now that news truly surprised her.

"What in the world are you talking about Gil?" she inquired.

"The mayor wants to give you the key to the city! Did I forget to tell you that? I'm sorry!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding!' she replied.

"No, you are still the local darling!' he answered, "the press is not going to stop until they get to meet the "real" Sara Sidle."

They both laughed.

"Do you really think the press is ready to meet the "real" Sara Sidle?" she asked through the laughter.

"No dear," he replied, "but they will be soon!"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Spencer and Rick found a hotel room on the outskirts of Vegas. Rick had registered them under the name of Tom Smith and Jerry Jones. He paid cash for a week and failed to register a home address.

The room as nice and tidy, but small. Rick was a little concerned about Spencer being claustrophobic, but he appeared to be ok. He knew what to expect from Spencer's temper if he was unhappy with a hotel room! Last one had cost him a black eye and two broken fingers!

Rick had made many excuses for Spencer's temper. He loved the man dearly, but this one flaw was surely going to be the death of him! He just needed to help Spencer learn how to keep it under control.

They sat at the small table and Spencer brought out a map of the city for them to study.

"Our first step is to find out where they have her holed up!" he educated Rick.

"How will you do that?" Rick replied.

"Let's start with that cowboy." Spencer replied.

"Ok," Rick agreed, "but remember our agreement – no one dies!"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Spencer McAllister, "No one dies."

Rick didn't notice that Spencer's fingers were crossed behind his back.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

So here's where it gets good!


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

_As always, I really appreciate all of the very kind reviews you have sent my way. I am touched by how much support you guys have shown me during the creation of this story. Thank you! As this is only my third story, I'm still learning, so I take all advice, compliments and criticisms very seriously and do my best to reply to everyone! _

_Enjoy! _

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 15:**

Grissom returned to work as expected. His first meeting of the day was with Ecklie and the Sheriff, who wanted to know how quickly they could get Sara in for a public appearance. Grissom hesitated.

"McAllister is still out there," Grissom reminded them.

"We can have the place covered with Police, even hold the press conference indoors so we can control who is coming and going," the Sheriff continued. "We've been holding the press back for a week, and I'm not sure that they will wait much longer."

"You mean your not sure they will be interested much longer, so there goes the great press for the city and the PD?" asked Grissom. He already knew the answer.

Talking to Brass later, Grissom revealed how the meeting had gone. Brass had a huge smile on his face. Grissom couldn't believe that Brass was being so cavalier about this.

"Gil," Jim looked at him with a huge smile on his face, "This is the break you are looking for. If Sara is the darling of the press, Ecklie won't be able to push to have either of you fired for dating, or cohabitating!"

"Jim," he replied, "that's brilliant. I had not thought about that at all." He paused and thought for a moment, took off his glasses and chewed the end of the arm. "Let me speak to Sara and see what her thoughts are."

"Ok, but don't wait too long, I don't want you to loose that bargaining chip! I know you don't like politics, but I know that this will work," Jim explained.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The first night back had been uneventful. As the team was sitting around the table in the break room, Greg asked if Grissom would bring something to Sara. He handed him a small package and a note.

"Just tell her its from me and she'll understand," Greg said to Grissom.

"Are you two behaving?" asked Catherine, a devilish grin taking over her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" replied Grissom.

"When do we get to see her?" asked Nick.

"Soon," Grissom replied, quickly changing the subject, he looked at Catherine and asked "When is Warrick back? I expected to see him today!"

"Tomorrow or Wednesday as long as the case wraps up!" she replied. "Nice job with the change of subject too. I see you haven't changed much!"

"Well that's enough for today folks, lets go home!" Grissom said.

Well, thought Nick, Grissom is leaving at the end of the shift? Wow, maybe he really did change after all!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara was waiting up for him when he got home. She was very excited to see him.

"So, what happened today? Anything exciting? Any interesting cases?" she asked.

"No dear, nothing out of the normal, except…." He paused not quite sure how she was going to receive the plan he and Brass had cooked up.

"Sit down, dear," he said, "I need to talk to you!"

Her heart sank. Please, she thought, not after just one day back, don't leave me already! I trusted you!

"Ok," was all she was able to manage.

"Jim and I were talking about 'this' and he came up with, what I think is a brilliant idea!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. Certainly Jim wouldn't be involved in anything that would break her heart.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We think you should go do the press conference with the mayor and get some good press for the city."

"Ok," she said again.

"Once the media gets a hold of you, Ecklie won't be willing to do anything about 'this' " Grissom smiled.

"Ah," she said, clearly amused at the idea of having Ecklie at a disadvantage. "I'll do it! But under one condition!"

"Anything," he replied.

"You get Catherine to find me something decent to wear and a straightening iron for this hair!" she laughed.

"Anything for you dear!" he replied as he took her hand and moved her away from the cameras.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The next day, Grissom met with the Sheriff and Ecklie and set up the time and date for the press conference. They would hold it in the auditorium of the PD and would have guards inside and outside in case of any problems. They also agreed to have Sara in a safety vest, just in case.

Little did they know that the press were not the only ones planning on attending!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Nick pulled up to the arrivals terminal of McCarren International Airport. He parked the Denali and walked into arrivals. He stood and watched the tourists coming in and checking out the myriad of slot machines in the Plexiglas rooms. Some were winners, some… not so much.

He watched for a few moments until a tall black man with a neat appearance and bright green eyes approached him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Nick, my man, thanks for coming to get me!" he said.

"No problem Rick, you know I probably owed you one anyhow!" Nick replied.

They began to walk towards baggage claim.

Warrick Brown looked at Nick very seriously and said "OK now what's the deal with Sara?"

Nick looked at him, a little surprised.

"Oh man, how did you hear about it?" he asked.

"Catherine told me." Warrick replied.

"Man, all I know is that Grissom and Brass have her locked up somewhere so that no one can get to her and we can't see her!" Nick complained.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Warrick asked.

"No, not a clue." Nick replied.

They retrieved Warrick's bag and headed towards the truck.

"You know, I have an idea that I may know where she is!" Warrick said to Nick.

"Really? Man, Greg and I would LOVE to see her," Nick replied, "especially considering the fact that she's having to deal with Grissom and Brass by herself!"

"Call Greggo, I'll share on the way back to the lab," Warrick's eyes twinkled.

Sara was just like a sister to the three men. They loved her dearly, each would be willing to do anything for her. They put up with her fixation on Grissom and her smartassed attitude because she was sweet, kind, smart, funny and gorgeous all rolled up into one woman. The idea of not seeing her for over a week was almost too much to handle.

The Denali made a quick stop by the office, picking up Greg Sanders.

"So what are we doing?" Greg asked.

"Warrick thinks he knows where Sara is being holed up!" Nick answered.

"No shit!" Greg said in response to both of the men in the front seat. "How the heck…?"

"One night, just after Griss and Sara had a big blow out at a crime scene, Grissom and Brass had a little too much to drink. I gave them a ride home."

"Oh, no man," Nick said, "she's not at the townhouse, we tried that already!" He sounded disappointed.

"Hold on there cowboy," Warrick answered, "I didn't take Griss home. He gave me an address I was not familiar with, but took him to a big house in the foothills. It looked like a fortress. I think it was on Rio de Camino Real, but I would know the front gate again if I saw it!"

"Dude, let's go!" Greg was literally bouncing in the back seat. "I can't wait to see Sara!"

They didn't notice the dark blue sedan following them.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Uh-oh!


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

_Thanks, as always, for the great feedback! You guys rock! _

_Enjoy! _

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 16:**

As the Denali moved slowly along El Camino Real, the men in the truck failed to notice the car that was following behind. Spencer kept his distance, but he knew that if he followed the cowboy who appeared to have such high regard for Sidle, he'd find her eventually.

In the Denali, Nick was having second thoughts.

"Dude, maybe we shouldn't go. I'm sure Brass and Griss have her hidden for a reason!" he said to his companions.

"Well," said Warrick, "I don't think it will be a problem, I've seen this house, and I don't think there is any way you can get into it unless someone wants to let you in!"

"What is it?" asked Greg, "a fortress?"

"Well kinda, yeah," Warrick thought about his answer. "But I don't know why they would put her somewhere that I know about if they didn't want her to see any of us! At least not without telling me not to go there."

"We won't do any harm!" Greg said. He was beyond excited, having not seen Sara since he left the townhouse and her being so weak. He wanted desperately to see her smile.

"That's it!" Warrick said loudly as they drove up towards the unpaved road to Jacob's house.

Nick rolled the Denali into the driveway and they approached the keypad. Nick looked at Warrick who simply said "*666"

Nick entered the code and they rolled in, not pulling further up the driveway until the gate was firmly closed behind them.

They approached the house slowly. The uniformed officer in front of the house pulled out his weapon and waited for the car to arrive. The officer recognized the state vehicle, but was not taking any chances. When the three men got out of the vehicle, they presented the officer with their credentials and the officer knocked on the door, alerting Sara to the fact that someone was there.

Sara came to the door, wearing shorts and a tank top. When she saw Greg, Nick, and Warrick at the door, she squealed with delight.

But her happiness was suddenly tempered by the fact that she knew that they should not be there.

"What are you guys doing here?" she excitedly asked them? She didn't know whether to be mad or happy.

"We couldn't stay away from you darling!" said Nick.

Greg grabbed her, careful not to hurt her foot, and swung her around. "I've missed you so much!" he cried out. "Did you like my gift?" he asked.

"Yes, Greg, thank you so much for the ipod with all the music loaded. I've really enjoyed it!"

"Did you find the secret film?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you! I've enjoyed keeping up with everything at the lab. Especially that undercover film of Wendy and Hodges kissing in the locker room!" they all laughed.

"Who'd have thought little Davey Hodges was such a cassanova!" Greg replied as they moved towards the living room.

"We can only stay for a few minutes" Warrick said, "I need to get home and get ready for work tonight and I haven't seen…. Ah… anyone…. For over a week!"

Sara smiled. She knew that he was talking about Catherine.

Warrick told them about his case in California and how he had helped solve a string of murders that were centered around a gambling ring. Warrick had known a couple of the people who were under suspicion and was asked to consult.

Sara regaled them with her story of being a hero and how Griss and Brass were trying to keep her away from the press.

Greg, knowing the whole story, winked at Sara. He knew Grissom was making her happy. He could see it in her face. As long as she was happy, he would continue to do everything he could to keep them together and safe.

After about 30 minutes of chat, they agreed to keep the visit a secret so as not to incur the wrath of Grissom, and that they would be at the press conference in the morning to show support for their friend.

They got back into the Denali, and pulled out of the driveway. Each smiling, happy to see that their friend was on the mend and mentally in good shape. Only Greg knew what was making her smile, but that was his secret!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

About 20 minutes later, Sara heard the familiar knock at the door and went to answer it.

Spencer stood at the door. Gun in hand, and smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Sidle," he said, "Sorry about your friend!"

They both looked down to the body of the uniformed officer lying at their feet.

"Seems we have a debt to settle!" he said to Sara. He pushed in the front door, holding the gun in her face.

"How?" she stuttered, "How did you find me?"

"That cowboy ain't to smart now is he? I knew if I followed him long enough, I'd be led right to you!" Spencer revealed.

Sara knew that there was no way that Nick would do anything to jeopardize her safety. He must have been distracted by Warrick's return.

Realizing she was alone with Spencer, with no gun within reach, and unable to run, she was now worried.

Still two hours until Grissom was due to come home, she had to think quickly. How the hell was she going to get out of this? The panic room was an option, but she could not outrun Spencer. She noted that his arm was still in a sling, which could work to her advantage, but she still was not recovered enough to be able to engage him in a fight. Oh, the old Sara could have beat him in a second, but this Sara was still not healed and couldn't count on her right foot for balance.

She was going to have to outsmart him.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Nick and Greg had returned to the lab to finish out their shift. They had dropped Warrick home. (They didn't see him sneak into his own car to go directly to Catherine's house).

While in the locker room, they were discussing how good Sara looked when Grissom overheard their conversation.

"When did you see Sara?" he asked, very concerned by this revalation.

"Well, um, Griss, its like this…." Nick began to explain. The anger in Grissom's eyes made him stop talking.

"How did you find her?" Grissom shouted. "Why would you break protective custody?"

"We didn't know it was protective custody! We thought you were keeping her away from the press!" Nick said, trying to cover for their mistake.

Grissom quickly picked up the phone, dialing Brass on speed dial.

"Grissom, I was just going to call you," Brass said. "I'm getting no response from the uniforms at Jacobs. I think something's wrong."

"Yes, something is wrong, I'm heading out there now." Grissom yelled into the phone.

"I'll meet you there."

"I will deal with you two when I get back!" he said angrily as he ran out of the lab.

He picked up the phone and dialed Sara's number. No answer.

This is not good, he thought, not good at all.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Can anyone say Decomp duty?


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a challenge to write but I think it came out well!

Enjoy!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 17:**

As the police began racing towards the foothills and the house on El Camino Real, Sara began trying to think how she was going to get out of this situation.

Spencer, not much taller than Sara, but outweighing her by about forty pounds, maintained his proximity to her.

"Don't you remember me Ms Sidle?" he asked, very sarcastically.

"Yes of course, you are Spencer, from the convenience store hold up," she said, trying to sound unafraid. "I thought you were in jail, Spencer."

"You just ain't that damn smart after all then are you?" he replied, laughing under his breath.

Sara took a look around and assessed whether she could get to the gun in the bedroom. She guessed no. Her foot was still not up to par and if she had to race him by foot, Spencer would definitely win.

Her phone began to ring. He grabbed the phone from her and threw it against the fireplace where it shattered.

"You won't distract me this time, bitch!" he yelled at her as he pushed her down onto the sofa.

"So, now what do you think is fair?" he continued, "You hit me in the face with hot sauce, and then shot me in the shoulder. What could I possibly do to even the score bitch?"

Sara was starting to worry. Surely the police would have had a check-in time and if her one uniformed officer hadn't checked in, there would be police on the way. She just had to keep him from committing his revenge before they arrived!

Spencer didn't know anything about Sara, how she grew up in foster homes and was used to having to fight for her rights.

Of all the thoughts that were going through her mind, Sara could think only of Grissom. She had finally gotten what she had wanted for so many years. Surely she would not loose him now! Life could just not be that unfair. After all she had been through, having finally found some happiness, it was just wrong.

And she was not going to loose this without a fight.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

As the multiple police units rolled towards El Camino Real, Grissom flew in and out of traffic, lights and sirens blaring. His heart is breaking at the thought of Sara being alone with this man.

I can't loose her now!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sitting in the living room, Spencer heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

"How the hell do they know I'm here?" he asked. "I guess I'm going to have to get rid of you now!"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Rick, Spencer's partner, tentatively stepped into the room. "Did you kill that cop? You promised no one dies, Spencer!" he yelled. He clearly had heard Spencer's latest threat. "You promised."

"Well then I lied!" Spencer replied. He stood up to face Rick.

In that moment, Sara took her opportunity to run for the panic room. The last time she had been in the room, they had not closed the door, deciding to let it air out a bit since it had been closed up for so long. Thank God!

As she fled, Spencer McAllister spun and pointed his gun at her. As he aimed to fire, Rick knocked his arm, causing the bullet to hit the bulletproof glass, ricochet and hit Rick in the chest. Rick fell to the ground, screaming out in pain.

Spencer's gun fell from his hands and landed under the sofa. Instead of trying to retrieve it, Spencer yelled and took chase, trying to bring Sara to the ground.

Just as she got to the top of the flight of stairs down into the panic room, he grabbed her. She spun around on her left foot, ignoring the intense pain in her right foot, and punched him as hard as she could in the stomach.

As he bent over, he tried to bring Sara down with him, but instead she lost her footing, and fell backwards down the steps in to the panic room. As Spencer was beginning to recover from the punch to the stomach, he tried to get his balance to leap down the staircase, but was unable to recover before Sara was able to push the button and put a solid metal door between herself and McAllister before she passed out from the pain in her foot and in her back and head from falling down the steps.

"BITCH" he screamed.

A few moments later, Sara came to. She was still in pain, clearly her leg was broken, perhaps a rib or two also, but she knew she had to get to the phone. She pulled herself along with her arms, slowly making it to the cabinet where the phone was located. She dialed Grissom's number.

Grissom was stunned to see "Jacob Royal" come up on the caller-id.

"Sara?" he shouted into the phone.

"He's here!" she replied.

"I know, we are at the gate, we'll be there in a moment. Where are you?" he demanded.

"In the panic room!" she replied. "But Griss, I can't move too far, I think my leg is broken."

"Stay put and don't come out until I come and get you! And don't forget, you can use the cameras to be sure its me!" and then, out of nowhere, "Sara, I love you."

"Gil I love you too!" she replied, choking back the tears, "Be careful!"

Brass beat him to Jacob's house by only moments. The police roared through the gate and took up positions around the home. Grissom ran up behind Jim and told him that he had spoken to Sara and that she was locked in the panic room.

"Good news" Jim told him. "But it looks like there is a second person in the house." Jim had brought the cameras from inside the house up on the laptop in the front of the police cruiser. "Second person appears to be injured." They watched for a second and then saw Spencer pacing back and forth in front of the panic room entrance.

They also noticed the body of the cop on the front porch.

Jim grabbed his radio, "10-71 Officer down, send ambulance NOW!" he demanded. He spun around and looked at the officer behind him, "Mitch, gather 3 others and go see if you can find Jenkins on the other side of the house!"

Mitch knew not to argue with Jim Brass, but he also knew he wanted to help get Sara out of the house. "Let's go," Mitch yelled at the two cops behind him. He was going to follow orders, but then get back to the rescue as soon as possible. He had been in support of the CSI's for years, they were like family to him, and he was not going to let anyone hurt Sidle.

The familiar voice of Erica Lundy came up from behind them.

"So gentleman, do we need to rescue Ms Sidle again?" she asked.

"Yes, it seems like we do!" Jim replied. "Spencer McAllister reared his ugly head again."

Jim showed Erica the inside views from the camera, and Erica pulled out Spencer's file. Clearly, the man on the floor was Rick Casa.

"That appears to be Spencer's S.O. Rick on the floor and he's barely moving!" she stated. "We may have found our advantage!"

Jim retrieved the bullhorn from the back of the nearest cruiser. He handed it to Erica and got into the nearby cruiser, pulling it closer to the front door. Erica, Jim, Griss all gathered behind the door and Erica turned on the bullhorn.

"Spencer, LVPD, are you ready to come out?" she yelled.

"Go to hell!" was all they heard in response.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sorry for the cliff-hanger. :o)

More tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

A little treat for my faithful readers! The second half of the cliffhanger in the same day! Enjoy and please do review!

If you have never sent a review, take a second and try it out! It's easy and fun!

_**And, by the way, the story is not quite done yet, but someone else is certainly done! **_

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**CHAPTER 18**

Inside the house, Brass and Griss could see that Rick was laying on the floor, writhing in pain. Spencer had picked up the gun from where it had fallen under the sofa and was now trying to figure out how to get into the metal doorway.

Griss picked up the cell phone and called Sara in the panic room.

"Sara, just hold tight," he said, "Honey I know you are hurting, but we can't take any chances right now."

"Grissom, I'm scared!" she replied, "he really wants to kill me!"

"We'll have you out very soon, just stay put!" he tried to comfort her, "I will call you back in a few minutes when we have our plan together."

Jim had walked over to where Erica was standing. She was formulating a plan.

"I'm going to try and get him out with Rick's well-being in mind. Let's see if he buys that."

She pulled the bullhorn up to her mouth and began to speak. "Spencer, we know that Rick is badly injured, come on out and let us get paramedics in there to help him!"

"Fuck off bitch!" he replied, screaming through a crack in the door, "He crossed me, so he's as good as dead anyhow!" Silence followed.

"I know you love him, Spencer, let us help him!" she said.

"I can fucking stay here all week if I have to. That little bitch will have to come out soon enough." He screamed, "and I'll be here waiting!"

"Spencer," Erica called out, "You know you can't wait her out. Please, come on out and let's get Rick to the hospital."

"Oh, that's where you are wrong," he responded, "I WILL wait as long as I have to. And guess what else? I figured out that the windows are not going to be shot out by your police bullets, so you can't even get to me! HA! I'm going to win this one and you guys will have to pick her body up in pieces when I'm done with her!"

Erica looked at Jim, who looked at Grissom. Clearly, Grissom and Jim were both fuming mad, but for some reason unknown to Erica, neither seemed to be overly concerned by the revelation that Spencer knew that they couldn't penetrate the glass or that he was willing to wait them out.

Grissom picked up the phone, dialing Jacob's number again. "Sara, we are going to have to go to plan B here and I need your help darling."

"OK Gil," she replied, "I'm willing to do whatever you say!"

"There's a secret to the house that you don't know and we are going to tell you how to use it," he explained. "Can you possibly get to the cabinet where the gas mask is stored?"

"I'll try." She responded. Sara pulled herself along the floor, hurting with each movement of her body. Her right leg was a mess. Clearly broken in at least two places, she felt like her skin was being ripped off of her bones.

"Ok, I'm there," she finally confirmed.

"Now take out the gas mask and put it on," he instructed.

Erica looked at Jim Brass who simply nodded to her, indicating that his friend knew exactly what he was doing.

"Now darling, I want you to make sure that once we get off the phone, you do not open that door until you can see me at the door through the cameras. Understood?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Now dear, if you open the panel underneath the sliding door, use the code, you know what the code is right?" he asked.

"Yes," she almost laughed, "you were right, Gil, I can't forget that number!"

"OK now, when I tell you to, I want you to push the red button on the top of the panel," he instructed her.

Brass looked at him, very seriously, and said "Do you think it will still work?"

"God I hope so," Grissom replied, "I can't loose her."

"Finally!" Jim replied, turning to Erica and explaining, "Erica, there is a tear gas release mechanism in the house. She can arm it and set it off from the panic room. Can you confirm that everyone else is clear of the house?"

"All Clear?" she yelled into the bullhorn, indicating that any officers nearby should clear the area immediately.

Grissom returned to the phone, "Sara, push the red button."

She took a deep breath, pulled the mask down over her face and pushed the button.

Nothing happened.

Grissom's heart stopped beating. How could this happen? Everything else in the house worked.

Except the Jacuzzi.

"Jim, the Jacuzzi – the wiring must be crossed!" he yelled as he ran towards the deck where the Jacuzzi had begun happily bubbling away.

The reached the porch in two seconds, and dove under the housing for the motor, Grissom taking the lead, moving the wires until he had made the connection for the Jacuzzi to stop bubbling.

"Sara, push it again!" he yelled as he and Jim Brass ran for the cover of the trees that stood 100 feet from the house.

This time, it worked. From the camera view in the cop car, Erica watched as tear gas began to seep out of the hidden ducts in the house. Spencer stood there, confused. He looked at the body lying on the floor. Rick had stopped moving and Spencer could not see his chest to determine if he was breathing or not. He one more look at the metal door of the panic room, pointed the gun and fired, only to have the two shots come back to him, one hitting him in the chest and one in the throat.

It was over.

"Wait for the room to clear," yelled Erica, "The room is full of teargas right now!" she instructed the officers.

But that was not heard by Jim and Gil as they had already run to the front door, stepping over the officer's body and moving directly to the panic room.

Sara could see them on the video monitor. She pushed the button to allow them in, and she was picked up and rushed out of the house to the awaiting ambulance by Jim and Gil.

Everything else was a blur. But she knew that she was in the best hands possible - her lover and her friend.

And she knew in her heart that, for the first time in a long time, she was going to be ok.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Ok Now to wrap things up! Its time for some good old GSR. Agreed?


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

Starting to wrap it up here folks! New class started today so I won't be able to write much after tomorrow. I do have other ideas for stories, so let me hear from you if you want to read more of my writing about Grissom and Sara.

I'd say I have two or three chapters left, and, for Happy Purple Bunnies, one will definitely be a smutty Jacuzzi scene. Hope you are all ok with that!

But lets see how they work it out with the boys first!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

**Chapter 19**

Brass arrived at the hospital only a few seconds behind Sara's ambulance. He made his was to the ER and was quickly escorted to Sara and Grissom. Sara looked good. Thank God.

Grissom was standing beside the bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"So kids, what's up?" Brass enquired.

"Waiting to go to x-ray to check out the ribs," Sara replied, "The leg is pretty much shattered from the fall."

Jim grimaced. He knew she was in pain but she was strong and not going to let it get to her.

"Well Cookie, you had us a little worried there for a minute!" he said walking towards the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, me too!" she replied, "When he showed up at the door and the uni was dead, I thought it was over! But that man that came in after him, when he started making threats, I think that man may have saved my life!"

Brass quickly explained that the man was Rick Casa, Spencer's SO and that he was in critical condition.

"What about Spencer?" Sara asked.

"Dead," Brass responded.

"Dr. Griffin?" Sara asked, surprised to see the young man again so soon.

"Well Ms Sidle, didn't I tell you I'd let you leave if you were well cared for?" they chuckled. "Lets get you down to x-ray and take a look at that leg and I guess your ribs are hurting too?"

"Yes," she responded, "I feel like I fell down a flight of stairs!"

They all laughed, glad to see she had finally regained her sense of humor.

Dr Griffin had the orderly wheel her away to x-ray, leaving Brass and Grissom to wait and talk.

"I wondered why the Jacuzzi wouldn't work," Grissom said, almost with a small laugh.

"Good catch there genius!" Jim replied. They both laughed. It was a good laugh, one that took away some of the tension of the last four hours.

"What the hell were those boys thinking?" Jim asked Grissom.

The mood in the room changed quickly. "I just don't know" Grissom replied, "I know they love her dearly, I imagine that they just had no idea that they were jeopardizing her safety."

"I know, I know," Jim agreed, "but they did jeopardize her."

"I think a few weeks of decomp duty might help them," said a female voice from behind the door.

They turned to see Catherine walking in. She hugged both men, and then asked, "How's Sara?"

"You just missed her, she's on her way to x-ray," Jim advised Catherine.

"So, Gil," Catherine looked straight at him, carefully choosing her words, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok," he responded, "We were able to get her out safely."

"So, are you ok with the guys coming in to see her?" she enquired, "They are all very upset and scared that something bad has happened." She smiled. "I thought I'd make them sweat it a bit before telling them that she is ok, but it's your call!"

"I know that they didn't mean any harm, but I'm still very upset with them." He responded quietly. "But, I won't deny them access to Sara because I know they mean as much to her as she does to them."

"Thanks Bugman" came the voice from around the corner.

Warrick Brown, eyes averted, was the first of the trio to step into the room.

"Griss, I had no idea!" Warrick said, "I'd never do anything to hurt her. You know that!"

"OK I get that." Grissom replied, "But you have to understand you led Spencer right to her!"

"Man, I had no idea, and no one kept me in the loop. When Nick came to get me at the airport, we just wanted to see her. We didn't think it was protective custody, just trying to keep her away from the press." Warrick replied.

Nick and Greg were the next to enter the room. As with Warrick, neither wanted to meet Grissom's direct glance. They knew they were in trouble.

Grissom looked at the three of them, "I don't even know what to say to the three of you right now. You are people that I trust more than any others, and you showed poor judgment, making me wonder if my trust is not misplaced."

Ouch. That hurt more than any decomp duty. The fact that Grissom didn't know whether or not to trust them was a huge loss for each of them individually.

"Griss, man," Nick began, "It was stupid and …."

"Not now Nicky," Grissom interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it from any of you right now."

The silence was broken by Sara being rolled back into the room.

"Wow, you can cut the tension in here with a knife!" she laughed, knowing what was happening and knowing how badly it felt to be on Grissom's bad side.

"Gil, don't blame them, it's not their fault!" Sara told Grissom.

Nick looked at Warrick and Greg and mouthed the word "Gil" to them, as if he was questioning why Sara was suddenly referring to the boss by his first name.

"There was no reason for them to think that I was not safe. And honestly, if you think about it, if you hadn't heard them talking, you might not have gotten to me in time!" Sara told him.

"Anyhow," she continued, "we have plenty of ways for them to make up for their error in judgment.

"Dear?" he asked.

Again, Nick looked at Warrick, both puzzled. They looked at Greg to see he was just standing there smiling at them.

"They can help move my things to the house!" she chuckled, "Since I appear to be off my feet for at least a few more weeks!"

Dr Griffin arrived on the scene and told the group that they would have to take her away for about an hour so he could reset and cast Sara's leg. Luckily, no ribs were broken, just bruised. He gave her a sedative and after a kiss to Grissom, she was wheeled away to surgery. He promised he'd be there waiting when she was in recovery.

The boys, shocked, but now getting a full understanding of the situation, couldn't be happier for their friend and their boss. They all knew that there was something special between the two of them, but they knew that it would take a miracle for Grissom to ever come to the realization that Sara was the one for him.

That miracle seemed to have happened.

"Jim, I have something I need to do, can you stay here for a bit just in case?" Grissom asked his friend.

"Sure, Gil, no problem," Jim responded.

"Catherine," Grissom turned to look at her, "Can you give me a ride, I have something I need to do!"

"No problem Gil, let's do it!" she replied, smiling.

"Back to the office for you guys and make sure that all of the evidence from this case, including McAllister's hotel room or wherever he was staying, is processed. Get Ecklie to have someone from days process Casa if he recovers," he instructed the team, "we don't need any more problems with this case!"

"So, what are we up to?" Catherine asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there!" Grissom replied, eyes twinkling, and for once in a very long time, grinning from ear to ear.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Oh, man, did I really do another cliff- hanger? Well at least it was a good one!


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

So I bet you can't guess what happens in the next chapter? LOL Yes it is Smutty smutty smut smut and a Jacuzzi!

This is the second to the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy as I wrap this up and make Conrad look like a fool! Sorry, but I hate him! I gotta do it!

And don't forget to leave me a note! I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews! If you haven't left one before, there's no time like the present!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

Chapter 20

Grissom and Catherine were back to the hospital before Sara had even been moved to recovery.

Jim tried very hard to pry information of out Catherine, but she simply said "I'm just the taxi service, I have no idea what he wanted to get!"

Jim and Ecklie talked by phone twice during the surgery. They decided to push back the press conference, only two days thought, as Dr Griffin seemed to think Sara would be all right to leave the hospital in a wheelchair after one night of observation.

When Sara was wheeled to her room, Grissom was the only one there waiting for her.

"Hello dear," he said softly to her.

She smiled. That smile was enough to melt his heart.

"I'm glad you are here!" she said quietly, a little hoarse from the medication.

"I'm glad I'm here too!" he responded, laughing slightly at the fact that he was there and he was not afraid to demonstrate how much he loved this woman. So much had changed.

"Sara," he said quietly, "Are you awake?"

"Yes Gil, I'm fine," she replied, "Dr Griffin said the sedative was pretty light and he'll probably be able to let me go tomorrow. Do you think the boys can get my clothes and stuff over to Jacob's house for me? I guess I won' t be able to do that for myself right now…"

Grissom took her hand and gently interrupted her, "You're rambling dear," he said.

"Why do you make me so nervous with that look on your face?" she answered.

"No need to be nervous," he said, "but you are not going back to Jacob's house."

Her heart stopped and the smile left her face. This can't be happening!

He handed her a document and asked her to read it. It was the title to the house on El Camino Real, with her name directly below Gilbert A. Grissom.

"It's our house now," he quietly said to her, "and although Jacob left it to us as a legacy, I am now changing its name to Sara's house."

The tears welled up in her eyes, not from pain, but from the love that kept growing in her heart for this man.

"I love you Gilbert," she said, "but you don't have to do this!"

"I don't have to, dear, I want to," he replied. "But there's something else."

"Anything." She said. She had never meant anything else so sincerely in her entire life.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring with a single immaculate stone, centered between two emeralds.

"Marry me."

"Gil, I….." she stopped, the tears were now flowing.

"I know you didn't grow up in a family that had a strong marriage at its center. But I want to give you the strength of a family, our family, and ove and support you until you can't take me any more!" he told her.

"I have never known love like this in all my life, and I wish I had the courage to face it sooner, but I didn't, and for that I hope you will forgive me."

He stopped and wiped away the tears.

"Please give me the chance to make it up to you for the rest of your life. I can't even think of loosing you again."

She looked at him and smile. "Now who's rambling?" she asked.

"Is that a yes?" he said.

"Did you even have to ask?' she replied.

They fell into a deep kiss, trying their best not to move the IV from her arm. Grissom wiggled his way into the bed and wrapped himself around her, placing the ring on her left finger.

"I guess I'll have to change the title again then!" he said.

"You will!" she promised.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Dr Griffin once again released Sara to Grissom's care.

"Let's not see you back again very soon ok?" he said jokingly as he walked them to the front door.

Jim was there in Grissom's old Mercedes and Catherine was just climbing in to the back seat.

They took the borrowed wheelchair and put it in the spacious trunk, and Sara settled in beside Catherine. Her leg had finally stopped hurting as much thanks to some nice painkillers and a firm cast.

"Everyone ready?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to get home!" she replied.

They drove for a few moments until Sara realized that they were not headed to the foothills.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

But as soon as the car slowed down in front of the Little White Chapel, she knew what the three of them had planned.

"Sara…" Grissom began.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," was all she had to say.

And that afternoon, with Jim Brass and Catherine Willows as witnesses, Gil Grissom became a husband for the first time in is 50 years and Sara Sidle became the happiest woman on the face of the earth.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Two days later, the press conference took place.

Much to Sara's chagrin, she was the center of attention.

The mayor of the city presented the Key to the City and pronounced the day as "Sara Sidle Day" in Las Vegas to honor her rescue of the two women inside the convenience store.

As Sara took the podium, being assisted to the microphone by Dr Grissom, she kissed him on the cheek and began her prepared words.

"As a citizen of the state of Nevada and the city of Las Vegas, and as a member of the Las Vegas Police Department, I want to say that I am proud to be here today. But I am not a hero; I am someone who was fortunate enough to be able to help my fellow citizens in a time of crisis. I thank you for all of your kind words and attention, but I'm not special. I'm someone who has been blessed to have the greatest job, working with the best family in the world, these people behind me, who give me the courage to do what I do every day." She looked over her shoulder to see Jim, Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Nick, Mandy, Wendy, David and of course Grissom. "These are my heroes!"

The room broke out in applause as Ecklie took the microphone from her.

"Now, Ms Sidle will answer a few questions…" he began,

"Mrs. Grissom," she prompted him.

He stood there, perplexed as all of the people on the stage behind them laughed at situation Ecklie had now been placed in front of all of these cameras!

"I'm, ah, sorry, Sidle, what did you just say?" he strung his words together carefully. "I could have sworn you just called yourself Mrs. Grissom?"

"I did," she replied, flashing the rings under his nose, "my husband and I are ready to answer any questions you may have!" she said to the members of the press.

Ecklie turned beet red and sipped from a water glass as he took his seat.

"Whats a matter Ecklie?" Jim asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"You knew about this?" he asked Jim.

"Of course I did, and so did the sheriff!" Jim laughed. It felt good to see Ecklie squirm.

The questions began to come from the press.

Sara and Grissom were patient and answered all of the questions that were asked, and when someone asked when the married, they even answered that question too!

"So what's next?" the reporter from CNN asked.

"Well, I think that after my leg heals, I'll be back to work and back to reality," she replied.

"Actually, my new wife is going to return to school to get her Doctorate in physics next semester. She just didn't know it until just now!" The gathered crowd applauded the news with great appreciation of the gift that she had just received.

Ecklie began turning new shades of red.

"Well, I will stay on part time at CSI as long as our good friend Conrad Ecklie is willing to have me!" she announced.

Ecklie stood up, baffled, but never at a loss for words when the press was nearby.

"Of course Miss Si I mean Mrs Grissom will be welcome at CSI on a part time basis!" he said as he gave her a big hug.

The crowd erupted in applause.

"I hate you," he whispered in her ear. "Him too," he indicated towards Grissom.

"I know," she replied, smiling for the cameras.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

One more chapter – with a happy ending, as all GSR must have a happy, dirty, ending. Ah, did I say Dirty? LOL Final chapter tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery!_

And so we bring this story to an end. Certainly not the end of the love between our two characters, but the end of this adventure. I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.

Please leave me a review and let me know what I did well or what I could do better next time out! Your comments truly help and I appreciate every one of them!

To those who have added me, or my story, as a favorite, I want to sincerely thank you. It is an honor to be held in such high regard by you! I hope I continue to satisfy your GSR needs! :o)

Oh and yes, I forgot to say… SMUT ALERT… chapter contains SMUT so please don't read if you are offended! But for those who are not offended, ENJOY!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

**You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of…**

Chapter 21

A few weeks passed quickly, and once the leg had healed enough to come out of the cast, Sara and Grissom were off to Paris for their honeymoon. They had a great time, made some great memories there, and promised themselves that they would go back one day.

While flying back to Vegas from Paris, Grissom explained how he had worked out the college situation. He told Sara that Jacob had amassed a fortune and that he had specified an unpublished college scholarship for talented people that worked for the city or the state in some form of crime prevention. As stewards of the trust, Jim and Gil both agreed that Sara's education would be a perfect match, and she was added as the fourth recipient.

They both went back to work at the lab, returning together to the house in the foothills each night. They slept soundly, neither struggling with bad dreams any more.

Rick Casa survived his injuries and was put in jail for aiding and abetting a felon. He was not tried for attempted murder, in large part due to Sara telling the whole story about how Rick had tried to save her life. Although the two police officers were killed, the judge and jury believed that Rick was not aware of these plans, and found him not guilty of murder.

Sara insisted upon having the cameras removed from the house as well as the tear gas system.

She did, however, keep the Jacuzzi.

At the end of their first day back on the job from their honeymoon, Sara was walking past Grissom's office and stuck her head in.

"So, do you want to go grab dinner with me?" she asked, smiling. She knew she was going to get it for reminding him of that day!

"Sara," he smiled, looking over his glasses at her, "I just don't know what to do about this," he replied, smiling an intense and lusty smile.

"Well, if you wait too long,…" she began, "the Jacuzzi will not be hot. And neither will I."

He growled at her, throwing the file he had been working on to the desk, grabbing his keys and jacket, and leaving the office as quickly as anyone had seen him move in a long time.

They got back to Sara's house quickly. Sara went to the bedroom to get her bikini and Grissom turned the Jacuzzi on to start bubbling before he went to get his trunks.

By the time he arrived in the bedroom, Sara had gotten into her swimsuit and was putting her hair up. She didn't see him come in and was surprised when she was tackled onto the bed by a rather horny husband.

"Gilbert," she screamed, "stop it, beard burn, tickles….." she tried to push him off of her, but not too hard.

He donned his trunks (a little difficult considering the sizable hard-on he had developed) and carried her out to the Jacuzzi.

"I'll be right back," he said as he deposited her into the bubbling pool.

He was back in less than three minutes with two glasses of champagne and a bowl of strawberries. The remote control for the sound system was tucked under his arm.

As they sipped champagne and stared happily into the night sky, the music started to play.

"You are the woman that I've always dreamed of, I knew it from the start.

I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart!

Its not so much the things you say to me, its not the things you do

Its how I feel each time your close to me, that keeps me close to you…."

Somehow, they had gotten caught up in each others arms and the kiss had become so much more than just a kiss. His hands were all over her body, making her feel good in so many ways.

The bubbling water made it just that much more exciting for both of them.

"Water sex is not what its cracked up to be!" she told him.

"Quote your source," he replied.

"Spring break 2001 and no I'm not telling you any more," she replied.

They jumped out of the Jacuzzi, both missing critical pieces of their bathing suits. They laughed riotously at the fact that they had both become disrobed in the process of making out in the Jacuzzi. They grabbed each other by the hand and ran into the living room. Soaking wet and cold, they grabbed the big blanket, wrapped it around themselves and lay down on the rug in front of the fireplace, continuing where they had left off.

"I'm so glad you had the cameras removed," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

He moved his lips gently down to her breasts, taking one between his teeth and sucking and blowing on it until she cried out.

"Gil," she moaned, "I need you now!"

"Slowly, darling, slowly!" he replied.

He moved down her stomach to her crotch and teased her with his fingers. Then, suddenly, he placed his tongue on her and began to make her writhe in pleasure.

"Come for me, Sara," he begged, "I want you to come now!" he demanded.

And she did. He loved her taste and kept his movements in tune with her orgasm. And when she thought it was over, he started teasing her again.

"No way buddy," she stated, "Now its my turn!" as she grabbed his rather sizable erection and began to lick and suck her way down to his core.

Grissom laid back on the carpet. He had never felt anything as sensual as Sara's mouth on him. The warmth and passion, combined with her desire to please him, made him relax instantly.

As she brought him to the edge, he guided her head back to his chest and lay her down on the soft rug below them. The warmth of the fire and the pleasure of the intense sexual experience they were having was overwhelming.

He slowly entered her, allowing her to feel every inch as it made its way into her. He rolled over, placing her firmly on top of him, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. His hands caressed her beautiful breast and reached up to touch her face. She leaned down to kiss him, slowly, passionately. Their lips touched with a jar of electricity.

She began to move erotically above him. Slowly, taking him to the edge of satisfaction only to bring him back. Finally, when he could take no more, he rolled over again, not loosing contact, and began to move in and out of her until he knew he was as far as he could go.

"Look at me," he begged, "I want to see you when you release!" She complied. Those blue eyes were enough to send her over the edge yet again.

They both achieved their release at almost the same moment. They were spent. He lay down on the floor, pulling her against him, enjoying the smell of vanilla cologne and sex.

"You are the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever known, and I will love you until the day I die," he promised her.

They were both lost in their thoughts. As they drifted off, he kept think to himself, how had he ever denied himself this joy? How could he ever have missed the love of this fabulous woman? He'd never know but he knew one thing for sure, he'd never miss it again!

Sara, tucked up into his arm and snuggled under the warm blanket, knew she had found the home she had always hoped to find. She hoped that they would one day be able to have a family of their own, and enjoy all of the good things life had promised. But the one thing she was sure of was that she was that whatever happened, they would be together.

It had been worth the wait.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

The Beautiful Song – You are the Woman that I've Always Dreamed Of – Released by the band Firefall – does not belong to me. It's just a coincidence that it ended up on their radio while I was peaking in on them!

That's the end of my story! I hope you have enjoyed it! If you are just finishing the entire thing, please consider leaving me a review! I'd love to know your thoughts! And to those of you who have been with me since day one and have supported me with your comments, Thank You – sincerely, sharing this hobby with me is something that is just beyond anything I can express my gratitude for!

Hope to see you in the next story!


End file.
